Eight Days of Dark
by thegreektailortwin
Summary: Aura likes to spend the eight day eclipse cleaning and doing home repairs. What happens when an unexpected and definitely uninvited guest shows up? OC, and a little OOC. Mostly fluff with some lemons. Not you average Riddick fic.
1. PROLOGUE

**AN:**

 **Riddick has been on many adventures and I feel like this could be one of them, just not a dangerous one. We don't know much about what happened before PITCH BLACK so this could have taken place then or perhaps sometime after RIDDICK. You decide. I do ask that you don't dismiss this story after just reading the prologue. At least read the first chapter. I do have a couple betas but all mistakes are mine. I can't stop adding and editing. Thank you for reading!**

 **Thanks to Victoria for all the support and help! And thanks to Disco-Wing for being my beta. I couldn't have done this without either of you!**

Prologue

Glara Ouzel was meant to be a thriving and prosperous planet, but that was a long time ago. Glara Ouzel, or G.O. as they called it now, was the closest thing to Earth in the Nugreon solar system. In the entire Staolara galaxy really. A lot of work went into recreating old earth vacation hot spots. Promise of jobs drew in hundreds of thousands of lower to middle class workers, hoping to make a better life for themselves and their families. It wasn't long till the targeted consumers realized it wasn't worth the creds, or time to travel to a distant planet that spent more on advertisements than actually amenities.

By the time the job market caught on, they didn't have the funds to leave. Only a lucky few could afford to leave, and those left behind were worse off than when they had arrived. Thankfully, it still had a highly in demand called unobtainium. While unobtainium was plentiful and easy enough to mine, wages were low due to the inability to manufacture or process the precious metal on G.O. itself. The high cost of shipping simply out weighed the high price of the raw material.

Another thing that mad Glara Ouzel so different was the syzygy eclipse that lasted for eight days every three years. When planning the resorts, the investors were concerned that the celestial occurrence would cause them to lose money. The corporations behind the developments reassured them that the eight days every three years would be beneficial to repairs and new construction.

That was decades ago. Now Glara Ouzel was a run down place with very few populated cities. These cities were few and far between due to the location of the mines, over crowded and had high crime rates on a good day.

Now criminals saw the eclipse as prime time to make money and chaos, causing crime rates to sky rocket. Local authorities were helpless in their quest to keep things under control, and it wasn't long till Racnoavis Security, Inc. came to G.O. They offered alarm and security systems to help protect the people and their property. They also took over some of the bigger hotels and made them into secure institutions for those who couldn't afford their various home systems. These institutions offered a varied range of high security options from hotel like rooms and suites to sleep pods. The majority of G.O.'s population preferred the sleep pods where they could, "Sleep the Eclipse Away." Men enjoyed the rest, women liked the weight loss and most of the children hated it. Seeing as how it was the cheapest option Racnoavis offered, it was very popular. RSI could fit hundreds of people into smaller areas and had them surrounded by electric fences and men with automatic weapons. Criminals tended to stay in the city and left these places be.

Still people stayed on G.O. They lived their lives, day to day, in hope of a better tomorrow. But none really expected any change or relief to ever happen. This is how it had been on Glara Ouzel for as long as Aura could remember, but something would change for her today.

 **Ending AN:**

 **You can skip this if you don't like rambling ANs. This is my first fan fiction since I was quiet young. I've had this idea for well over a year, after meeting my new BFF, I decided I'd do it. This won't be the average Riddick story. No fighting, chases or bad guys, well besides Riddick. I'd love some feed back. Good or bad. I've been working on this for awhile and can't wait to see how people respond.**


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: I own only the plot and Aura. Nothing else. All mistakes are mine.**

Chapter 1

After spending twelve hours in the clinic, Aura couldn't wait to get home. She made it to the small market a few blocks from her house just as the sun was starting to set. She approached the sweeping grocer outside his store and tried to remember if there was anything she forgot to add to the list she'd left him that morning.

Mr. Ziza looked up as she reached him and greeted her with a friendly smile. "Aura, I was starting to get worried. Not much time left till dark."

Returning his smile she replied, "You know me, always working till the last possible minute."

He turned to the door of his shop, pausing to lean the broom against it and retrieved the two canvas bags she'd left with her list. As he handed them to her he spoke softly, "Hurry home and lock up. You shouldn't be out much longer."

Aura shouldered her bags and replied, "I'm going straight home, no need to worry! I have the best security system RSI sells."

"I know, I know, but I can't help it. You're like a daughter to us."

She kissed home on the cheek and called over her shoulder as she continued on, "I'll be fine! Kiss your wife for me."

He smiled back and walked into his store to lock up. She could hear the shutters locking into place as she made her way home.

On the short trip home Aura took in her neighborhood. It was run down but she could imagine what it had once looked like when it was built so long ago. Rolls of beautiful houses meant to look like boroughs of the twentieth century in Chicago. Two story houses that sat right next to each other all made of brick. Now they were old and weathered. Some had flower boxes but hardly any had flowers. Right now most were boarded up due to the impending eclipse. Some of the houses had wood on their windows while a few had metal bars. The few that didn't were either empty or belong to the criminals that would soon be rampaging the streets. They didn't care if anyone would try to break in. In fact they would probably welcome it so they could show whoever had the nerve who was boss. Aura felt secure with her home security system and wouldn't have to worry about it for the next eight days.

As she arrived at her home she felt warmth and comfort. It wasn't as run down as some of the houses on her block. She took good care of it. She took pride in it too. She had used her inheritance her mother and father had left her for two things and this home was one. The other was nursing school. And she worked hard to keep her home in good condition through hard work and what felt like constant upkeep at times. She planned on using the next few days to do some of the things she hadn't had a chance to get around to lately. But she also was going to relax. She hadn't had a day off in over two weeks and a vacation since the last eclipse three years ago. They were always short handed at the clinic and she never could get any time off. Not that she'd ask for it. She had nothing better to do with her time. Her life revolved around her home and her job.

However Aura was ready for the eclipse. She needed to recharge and that is exactly what she was going to do.

Entering her small two story brownstone home, Aura was thankful to get inside and out of the chilly air that always preceded the eclipse. She turned to a control panel on the wall and activated her high tech defense home security system. She heard the sounds of shutters much like Mr. Ziza's shutting over her window and doors. She would check them all after putting her groceries away.

She placed her purse on the table under the panel and slipped off her shoes, heading to the kitchen and turning on lights as she went. As she passed the TV in her living room, she turned it on as well, watching a news channel flicker on.

On the screen was what looked like footage from a helicopter of a neighborhood that looked remarkable like hers. She couldn't be for sure since there were multiple just like it in her town. It showed a swat team surrounding a house and then they all rushed forward in a single file line into a house.

The news anchor appeared and said, "It is unknown as to how many people were onboard. Please take extra caution and report any suspicious activity to local authorities."

Aura wasn't surprised to see this type of footage on the local news. The planet of Glara Ouzel was notorious for it's higher than normal crime rates and this wasn't anything new to the daily program. She herself dealt with a lot of the local hoodlums at the free clinic she worked at. They came in for minor things like colds and allergies to the occasional gunshot. The clinic wasn't legal suppose to care for gun shot wounds yet the gangs and other criminals weren't about to go to the emergency room where they would call the cops. The clinic had a reputation for not asking questions. As upsetting as some of those types of cases were Aura was more than happy to help because they either came to the free clinic or bleed to death somewhere.

The news lady shook her from her thoughts when she said, "Now to Marshall for advice on how to stay safe during the pending eclipse."

Aura walked into her small kitchen and placed the bags on the counter. She began putting everything away and pulled out two boxes of her favorite cookies. She knew she'd forgotten something on her list but leave it to the caring grocer to remember her favorite snack. Aura smiled and decided she'd have to back her famous chocolate cake to thank the Zizas after the eclipse ended.

After placing a pot of water on the stove to boil, she poured herself a glass of wine and moved to the window above the sink. She took a sip of the wine and enjoyed the crisp tartness on her tongue. Setting her glass down she made sure the metal shutters had properly closed and then moved around the first floor of her two bedroom home to check the few windows and doors. Once those were thoroughly inspected, Aura made her way upstairs.

She checked the spare room, the hall bathroom, and then made her way to her room. As she checked her window Aura thought she heard a noise coming from downstairs but figured it was just the TV she left on.

She changed out of scrubs and into a pair of comfortable sweats, a t-shirt and a hoodie since it was already getting chilly. She'd have to turn the heat on soon. Aura brushed her long dark hair and put it in a messy bun on top of her head.

On her way back downstairs to put the noodles on to cook, she contemplated the difference between how she spent her time during the eclipse now, versus when she was a young girl. Her father insisted her, her sister and mother go to Racnoavis Security, Inc. headquarters and into sleep pods. His high political standing made him and his family targets. Oh, how she hated it. And he would stay locked up at home. Aura always thought he was just working, trying to help G.O. stay safe during the stressful eight day eclipse. It wasn't till she was older that she found out he was spending his time nose deep in drugs and women of various reputations.

Her father, Adron Esogen, had gone into politics to make a difference for the hard working people on Glara Ouzel but the mining companies were always trying to bribe any and all politicians to lower taxes and mining restrictions. He resisted for years but not long after her and her older sister had been born that they got to finally him. Then the drugs and women started. Her mother drank to ignore the problem and that's what lead to early graves for both of her parents, drugs and booze. Nevertheless that was a long time ago.

Aura entered the kitchen picked up her wine glass and turned to grab the box of macaroni and cheese she planned to have for dinner. Instead, she found an empty box by the stove. She didn't remember putting the noodles in water before her shutter check but it had been a long day and an even longer week.

"I must have," she mumbled to herself.

She stirred the noodles with a spoon from the utensil drawer and went back to the living room with her wine. She placed the glass down on the table next to her reading chair and turned the TV down to background noise level. She sat in her arm chair next to a wood burning stove and thought about lighting a fire but decided against it, seeing as how she planned to go to bed as soon as she was done eating.

She picked up her romance book and opened the cover. Inside was a handwriting note from her sister.

 _Aura,_

 _You need a little romance in your life. Don't let life hold back. Till then this book can show you want love can be like, even if it is a little unrealistic._

 _Love,_

 _Meira_

Her sister was always a romantic. She had married and ran off with the first guy to pay her any attention. Thankful he was a good man and they had a good life in New Mecca now. Meira was currently pregnant with their 3rd child and happy as could be and Aura was happy for her. She found love and a new life far from G.O. She called at least once a week to try and talk her into moving in with them and starting over. It always started with the mention of a man Meira just knew Aura would fall for. Be that as it may Aura wasn't ready to leave for little home or her work at the clinic.

Turning to the page she left on, she sat and read for awhile before she headed back to the kitchen to finish her evening meal. She measured, mixed and served herself a small portion of the finished product. She returned to her chair, picked up her book and proceeded to read and eat. Reaching for her glass she sipped and noticed it was almost gone, "You really need to sleep," she said to herself. Had she really drank the entire glass? ' _I must have,'_ she thought.

Twenty minutes later, Aura yawned and figured she was at a good place as any to put down her book. After placing a bookmark between the pages, she took her glass and bowl to the kitchen sink, grabbed a plastic container for the leftovers and moved to the pot still on the stove.

When she saw that almost all the macaroni was gone she knew it wasn't just her being forgetful all evening and a chill ran down her spine. She saw movement out of the corner of her eye and pivoted to her right. The light that she'd turned on in the living room turned off and through the entryway between her kitchen and living room, she saw a large man with bright silver colored eyes and a smirk reclining on her couch, resting in the glow of the TV. She gasped and the plastic bowl fell to the floor making a hollow thud.

Aura looked like she was about to scream, or possibly faint. The giant of a man brought up a large knife to his lips and shushed her.

"If you scream the neighbors might report something suspicious."


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**

 **I do not own anything! I do not know anyone! I do not make any money! This is all for fun. Enjoy!**

Chapter Two

Aura had a very large, very scary looking man in her home and didn't know how or when he could have possibly gotten in. Her first instinct was to run. But she'd have to run to one of the control panels by either the front or back door and disarm the security system. It would take at least a full minute before the shutter covering them would disengage completely. So that wasn't an option. Her second instinct was to grab a weapon. There was a butcher's block a few steps ahead of her to the right hidden by the wall separating the kitchen and living room. She might be able to reach it before he reached her, but maybe not but the look of him. He was tall, had board shoulders and long thick muscular legs.

He must have known what she was thinking because he smiled, shook his head and began tapping a big knife against his thigh. He had rather nice smiles she thought. Full lips that looked like they were meat to be kissed and whisper dirty things. She shook her head a little and chastised herself. That was not how she should be thinking when there was a home invader in front of her.

He leaned forward and placed his elbows on his knees as her looked her up and down.

After what felt like a lifetime, he spoke in a deep raspy voice, "You seem like a reasonable woman," again dragging his eyes up and down her body, "I think we can have a reasonable conversation."

This took her back. Did he just say he wanted to have a conversation? Who breaks into someone's home to have a heart to heart?

Taking a calculated step forward she placed one hand on her hip and the other in the counter that held the knives, he definitely noticed.

"Excuse me?" she asked completely confused.

He chuckled once, stood and walked toward her confidently.

"Strong survival instinct. I admire that in a woman," he stated.

She couldn't do anything except take two steps back away from him, the knives and away from her only chance at protecting herself.

His hand shot out toward the knives but stopped at the light switch on the wall. He switched it off allowing only the soft glow of light form above the sink and entryway to remain, creating an eerie atmosphere.

"You're not scared of the dark, are you? The light hurts my eyes," he said as he casually leaned against the door frame. He could see she was frightened. He could even smell it in the air between them.

Aura couldn't make her mouth cooperate any more. Between his intimidating stature, close proximity and deep voice, she didn't know if she should be scared or be turned on. She wanted to tell him to fuck off, scream or to maybe ask him to take his clothes off. She wasn't sure what to do.

He crossed his arms and bowed his head, "Maybe we should start over."

With his head still bowed he looked up at her through his lashes. She was beautiful even if she looked terrified. Dark thick hair, big green eyes and a pair of pouty pink lips. He was going to have a hard time containing himself in such a small space that was filled with her intoxicating scent. On the surface it was floral like her shampoo and body wash but underneath her natural scent of citrus and woods.

He stood up to his full height, met her stare and with a smile said, "Richard B. Riddick, escaped convict, murderer. You?"

"Aura Esogen, RN," she replied. She almost extended her hand but thought better of it as her hand twitched at her side.

She'd heard that name before. She'd just never seen a clear picture of him. Her secret pleasure was investigative TV, and Riddick was intriguing. He always seemed to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. Even if that wasn't how the host of the shows tried to portray him.

Riddick saw the recognition in her eyes, "So you've heard of me," he acknowledged her knowing look.

She nodded and considered taking another step back but she'd better stand her ground, she didn't want to be written off as weak.

"What have you heard?" he asked.

"Just what they say on TV," she finally found her voice again. Aura mirrored his stance and crossed her arms.

"Do you believe everything you see on TV?"

She shook her head and replied, "I know to take everything with a grain of salt."

"Good," he laughed.

"Here's the deal," he said more seriously. "I'm gonna stick around a few days. Till the heat dies down. You stay out of my way and I'll stay out of yours. When the coast is clear I'll leave. No one has to know I was even here."

This shocked her. He wanted to live in her house while god knows who is searching for him and expects her to be Emily Post?! The nerve of this guy. She should kick his ass now. She dealt with punks at the clinic on a daily basis who think they can run all over her and apparently Riddick was no different.

Placing her hands on her hips she felt her face get red again but this time from anger. "Excuse me?" she demanded as she glared at him.

"I said…" Riddick started but she cut him off.

"Oh I heard you. This isn't some bed and breakfast. You can't break into my home, eat my food and sleep in my bed for free," she exclaimed. When Aura realized what she said she blushed but tried to not show her uneasiness to him. "If you are going to stay you will do your part," she blurted.

This surprised them both.

If was rare that Riddick was surprised by anyone. Both of his eyebrows shot up. He knew he'd miscalculated this woman. She was feisty and he liked that.

Aura was surprised that after the initial wave of fear she wasn't too worried about the man himself. From the things she had heard and seen, he seemed to attract danger, not go looking for it. Not that that was any better. It often ended with him saving more lives than he took.

"Oh?" he said.

"Yeah," she replied.

They stared each other down for a minute, waiting to see who would back down first.

Before he could say anything else, she decided she'd better tell him how it was going to be before she lost her confidence.

"I use the eclipse to do some minor house repairs and cleaning. You can help."

"I tell you I'm a murderer and you tell me you want me to clean." Riddick questioned.

"Yes," she declared, "I have some jobs and your muscles will come in handy."

Again Aura's face was tinted pink. She hadn't blushed this much in years.

"Alright," he agreed.

"What?" she asked perplexed.

"Ok," he agreed shrugging. "Who am I to ask for a free ride? You need stuff done and I need a place to hide," he retorted as he licked his lips and eyed her again.

Aura wasn't sure if she had wanted him to agree or not. She hadn't lied about the chores or handy work she needed done. She wasn't looking forward to doing a few single handedly.

"Ok then," she said. Aura dropped her eyes to the floor between them. She could feel her courage waning. She knew she needed to get away from him while she could still at least pretend to be confident.

"Well that's settled then," she said not able to meet his eyes again.

"It's late so I'm going to bed. You can take the spare room."

She glanced at Riddick and saw his smile had returned. Her flight instinct was back in full force. She could walk through the small dining room behind her, down the hall that passed the downstairs half bath and come out back at her entryway. That would take her to the stairs, but she didn't want to let him out of her sight for that long. Plus he'd know exactly what she was doing. So she stepped toward him and said, "Excuse me."

"Of course," he nodded but didn't move completely. He simply turned sideways in the door way so she had to brush against him as she walked by.

He was warm and smelled like worn leather and man. Aura couldn't be sure but she thought she felt him lean forward and smell her too. Once she was past him she turned and said, "The bathroom is at the top of the stairs and towels are in the closet next to it."

He turned to face her head on and replied, "I know."

Aura looked him straight in the eye and almost growled as she said, "You could as least act contrite."

"Never," he grinned.

Huffing, she crossed her arms and walked to the stairs, "Be up bright and early," she sneered. She heard Riddick laugh as she stomped up the stairs.

He could hear her heartbeat rave as she shot up the stairs. Aura might be wearing a brave face but she was definitely unnerved by him. However she was letting him stay and he wasn't going to push his luck, yet.

Once she got to her room, she closed the door behind her quickly locked it, leaning against it and dropped her head into her hands. Had she really just told Riddick he could stay in her home, her sanctuary. Shaking her head at herself she realized she had. She must be losing her damn mind. But the words had just flown out of her mouth and she couldn't stop them.

She pushed herself away from the door and walked into her master bathroom to brush her teeth. She had a phone in her room. She could call the cops. Riddick probably already thought of that and disconnected it. She ran into her room to check. Aura grabbed her home phone next to the bed and hit the on button. A dial tone. It surprised her. She hung up and went back in the bathroom. She finished getting read for bed and walked back to her bed. She slipped off her hoody and began taking off her pants but stopped herself. She wasn't going to be that dumb. Why add to the ever growing list?

She climbed into her big comfortable bad and pulled up the covers. Leaning over she switched off the lamp she'd turned on earlier in the evening. Laying in the dark she continued to think about the man downstairs.

None of the programs she'd watched ever mentioned how attractive hi was. He has smooth tan skin, a board muscular chest and the side view she'd gotten of his ass was very nice. To top it all off he had a deep raw sexy voice that she could listen to for days.

It was going to be an interesting eight days to say the least. If she even made it that long. Aura was confident she would. She would later find it concerning how quickly she fell asleep that night. Barely five minutes and she was dreaming of silver eyes in the dark.

 **Ending AN:**

 **Some chapters will be short, some a little shorter. I have a total of 10 chapters outlined. And there will be a epilogue and alternate epilogue.**


	4. Chapter 3

**AN:**

 **I AM NOT A DOCTOR OR REGISTERED NURSE! If you need medical attention please contact your doctor, go to a hospital or call emergency services.**

Chapter 3

Aura woke to the smell of coffee and bacon the next morning. Rolling over from the center of her warm cozy bed she saw it was just after six am. She felt the cold air on her face and dreaded getting up for the day. She'd totally forgotten to turn the heat on before bed last night.

With the eclipse came winter like weather in mid summer. It would snow and yet not stick at first due to the warm ground. In a few days it would be a couple feet high. The snow and cold temperatures would leave with the eclipse in eight days.

Aura didn't mind the cold weather or the snow. In fact she enjoyed it. Her house was next to a river; across the river were more brownstone homes like hers and her bedroom window overlooked it. Occasionally she'd open the shutters and watch the snow fall as the water rush on. It was quiet and peaceful for a minute or two. Aura knew it was all an illusion but it was absolutely beautiful. It had the appearance that all was right with the world as everything was covered in white soft snow.

Knowing the sooner she got up and got to her list of chores and repairs the sooner she can relax. She'd better get up and start her day. Before getting ready for her day Aura goes to the thermostat next to her bedroom door and turned it up. She grabbed a thick soft cardigan and made her way into the bathroom. Ten minutes later she made her way downstairs slowly wondering what she will find.

Aura made her way into the kitchen slowly noting only a couple lights were on. Knowing Riddick didn't need any to see and that it was just for her benefit. Reaching the kitchen she saw Riddick placing two plates of bacon, eggs and toast on the dining room table. He turned around and said, "I made breakfast."

Turning to the cupboard by the sink she got a mug for coffee and said, "Thanks."

He nodded his head and went to the refrigerator to grab the butter dish.

"Would you like some coffee?" Aura asked as she poured herself some of the steaming hot coffee from the pot sitting on the counter.

"Yeah," he nodded.

Aura grabbed another mug and closed the cabinet door, "How do you take it?" she asked.

"Black."

After adding a little sugar from the small container next to the pot, she took both cups with her to the small table. She handed Riddick his cup and they sat. As they ate Aura glanced at Riddick and saw him eating quietly. _He is so quiet. How can he be so big and not make any noise?_ She thought to herself.

Aura grabbed a notebook she used for grocery and to do list from the middle of the table and opened it to find her list of things she wanted to get done over the next week.

To Do List:

\- declutter closets and put stuff in storage or bags for donation

-fix squeaky floor boards and split board on stairs

-dust

-hang new landscape painting over bed

-change filters in air system

-change light bulb over stairs

-clean windows

-clean rugs

-put new bookcase together (three of them)

-install new fan in guest room

-clean kitchen, bathrooms and bedrooms

Riddick could help with the fan, bookcases and moving any boxes, she thought and looked up at him again. Her eyes met his and she quickly looked back down to her plate. Aura put her notebook back on the table and finished her meal in peace. The second she placed her fork on her empty plate Riddick picked it up. He carried the dishes they used to the sink and turned to her. "More coffee?" he asked.

She drank the last bit and nodded yes. He walked to her slowly meeting her stare the whole time. When he is close enough to get her cup she swallowed as he loomed over her. Aura felt the flush of her face as her body warmed to his closeness.

He smirked at her, grabbed her cup and turned back to the kitchen. Aura closed her eyes and calmed herself. _Get a grip Aura._ She thought. She hadn't felt an attraction like the one she felt towards Riddick in years. Not since she was in college and she had a small tryst with a professor for a couple of months. It had been intense, passionate and over very quickly after she found out he was also seeing the dean's secretary and his wife. Aura didn't take herself for the type to go for a bad boy and learned they came in all shapes, sizes and professions.

She shook her head slightly and picked up her tablet to check the news. As she scrolled through the daily news Riddick placed her cup in front of her. She took a sip and it was a perfect cup, just the right amount of sugar. She hadn't noticed him watching her when she had made it and was pleasantly surprised that he took note of how she liked her morning cup of coffee. It made her smile. No one had even taken the time to learn. She'd had one semi-serious boyfriend for almost a year and on the few occasions he'd slept over he never could remember three teaspoons of sugar. She still remembered he liked a splash of cream and way too much sugar.

As she continued to keep herself informed on the goings on of G.O. she heard Riddick turn on the sink. She looked up to see him washing the dishes from their shared meal. If he had been an invited guest she would have insisted on cleaning up since he cooked. Except he wasn't an invited guest and she had told him he had to do his share. Aura wasn't about to do anything that would make him think she was a push over, so she let him wash the dishes.

When she came across a story about an authorized ship that illegally did what appeared to do an emergency landed, she clicked on it. The story had a picture of a small star jumper that looked banged up and old and the same clip of a swat team surrounding a house she'd seen the day before on TV. As she read it she learned that the police knew now who had been aboard the ship but weren't going to release the information yet. All they could say was it was one person and he'd last been spotted in her neighborhood. Figuring now was a good time as any to ask Riddick about how he came to be on G.O. and her house she looked up at him and tried to decide how to approach the subject.

Aura took another drink, set down her tablet and looked at Riddick who was finishing the dishes.

"So, Riddick. What brought you to Glara Ouzel?" she said trying for innocents but not really believing it herself.

Riddick turned to face her, wiped his hands on the rag he had been holding and leaned against the counter to speak to her. "Engine failure," he said tensely.

"Oh," was all she could muster under his intense stare. "Um, can you fix that or…" she stuttered up as he intensely glared at her.

His face was hard and it made her think that he wasn't enjoying being asked questions. Crossing his arms he readjusted his hips, slightly wincing, so both were leaning against the counter and he could face the stove he said in a menacing voice, "Why don't you just ask what you really want to know and quit fishing for information?"

Huffing at his stubbornness to just play along she crossed her arms as well and asked like he suggest. "Why are you on G.O. Riddick? Why did you choose my house out of all places to break into and why don't you just leave while it's still dark out? You of all people should be able to handle yourself out there without any problem."

Riddick chuckled darkly and looked at her. "Well since you asked so nicely. I was on my way to pay a visit to a dear close friend when I started having trouble with the piece of shit jumper I stole from the last no good piece of shit merc that thought he could make a buck off of me."

The way he said "friend" made Aura think if he talked about his friends with that look of disgust she sure didn't want to be his enemy.

He continued, "I had to make an emergency landing and this shit hole was the closes thing. When I hit the atmosphere a couple jets were on my ass but I lost them. As soon as I landed I took off and this was the first house I saw that didn't have a kids play set in the backyard or graffiti all over it. Figured it was a good place to hide out till I could rest up. It wasn't the smoothest landing."

She was surprised that he was actually answering her questions and speaking as mush as he was. Until she realized what it was he was saying. He'd been hurt and she'd failed to notice. What kind of a nurse was she to not have noticed?

"What do you mean rest up? Were you hurt?" Aura asked. She took in his flushed face that had a slight shine to it. Her nursing skills started to kick in and she jumped up and crossed the short distance between them.

As she tried to place the back of her hand on his forehead he grabbed her wrist tight but gently and brought it down between them. Aura felt her skin almost burn from his touch. She would need a cold shower if she couldn't get herself together around this man.

"I'm fine, just a fractured rib and some bumps and bruises. Nothing I haven't dealt with before. And I've definitely had worse. A couple days not having to be on alert and I should be fine," he said as he dragged his thumb up and down her wrist. It gave Aura goose bumps.

"A fractured rib needs to heal for three months at the least, let me have a look," she said quietly as she slowly pulled her arm away form his grasp.

"Really, I'm…" Riddick started but stopped when she glared at him. He figured he'd better not argue. "Where do you want me?" he asked. He'd usually not take being told what to do by anyone but the look in her eyes made him think she wasn't going to put up with his shit and he was better off just letting her take a look if that was what she really wanted.

She pointed at the chair he had sat in at the table during breakfast. He walked over with her right behind him. She asked him to remove his shirt so she could see if there was any indication of internal bleeding. A lesser man would be in serve pain but she had a feeling it would take a lot more than a fractured rib to take down this man.

As he took his shirt off she saw him wince again and heard him groan. How had she not noticed he was in pain sooner? He was very good at putting on a calm façade. She picked up his arm and lifted it up over his head to check his side for bruising and signs of bleeding. He hissed and tried to jerk his arm from her grip. Aura wasn't letting go though. She held tight and stated, "The more you struggle the more it will hurt. Just stay still while I have a look."

"I'm not the type to struggle when a beautiful women wants to touch me all over," Riddick said with a grin. Even though it was a pain to lift his arm over up like she wanted he was enjoying the skin to skin contact with her. It'd been a long time since he'd touch a human that didn't involve fist and even longer since a woman had touched him. He kept to himself and away from civilization as much as possible and rarely sought out female companionship. When he did it was for one thing then he was gone.

He then grimaced at her as she put his arm back up and held him still. Aura felt around a little and ignoring his grunts as she poked and prodded his side with her finger tips. His skin was soft for someone always on the run. And she was having a hard time not staring at his well defined chest and arms. She scolded herself for not being professional and took in the bruising on his rib cage. There was a large purple and green bruise and as she felt his ribs one by one she noticed he flinched when she felt on his fifth rib. He had a couple other bruises on his chest but they didn't look too bad. Without an x-ray she wouldn't be able to tell if the rib was broken or just fractured but since he was up and walking around she'd guess it was just a small hairline fracture. He'd need bed rest and maybe some pain medicine to help with the pain he should be feeling just from breathing.

She placed his arm back down by his side and told him her diagnoses, "It's probably just a fracture."

"That's what I said," he said a little cockily.

She crossed her arms and rolled her eyes at him.

"And like I said it takes at least a few months to heal. You need to be on bed rest for a while and not over exert yourself," she shot back. "You should have said something last night; I could have given you something for the pain."

Aura huffed as she crossed her arms and walked out of the dining room and made her way to the small downstairs bathroom to get him some pain relievers.

"Where are you going?" she heard him call from the dining room.

"To get you something for the pain," she shouted from the bathroom as she rolled her eyes.

After she found what she was looking for out of the medicine cabinet, she made her way back into the dining room and turning into the kitchen. As she glanced at Riddick on her way past him she noticed he had put his shirt back on, _Thank the gods._ She thought. Aura didn't think she had it in her not to stare at his physic if he'd have left it off.

She got a glass out of the cabinet, filled it with some water from the sink and walked back to Riddick. She held out the glass and two white pills.

He looked at her hand and asked, "What's that?"

"Just some mild pain medication."

Riddick looked up at her from his seat and laughed. Aura's jaw dropped a little. Here she was trying to help him and he was laughing at her.

"What in the hell is so funny?" she demanded.

As Riddick calmed himself he took the offering, he took the two pills and downed the half full glass of water. He couldn't help but laugh at her as she demanded things of him. He'd had big strong man quiver in his presence but this tiny woman seemed fearless when facing him. She was really starting to grow on him.

"Nothing," he said with a grin and offered her the glass back.

She again rolled her eyes at him and decided it didn't matter. Why fight a losing battle with a crazy person.

After taking the glass back from him, Aura moved back to the sink to wash and rinse it out. Over her shoulder she said, "You should go rest on the couch. I don't want you doing anything to overexert yourself and make your injuries worse."

She couldn't ask him to do help with her list knowing he was hurt. Had he said it right away when he presented himself to her last night, the night surely would have gone a different way. She couldn't help but help people when they were hurt or sick. She'd gotten it from her father, even if he had drastically changed later in his life.

When she turned around to make sure he was going to do as she asked she jump slightly and grabbed her shirt over her heart bracing herself against the counter behind her with her other hand. Riddick was standing closer than ever and if either of them took a deep breath they'd be touching chest to thighs.

Aura looked up into his eyes and all thought was completely lost. He leaned down, his lips coming at her own, her eyes closed and at the last possible second he turned his head to the side and brought his mouth to her ear. He took a deep breath and whispered into her ear, "Only because you asked me to, sweet-like." Then he pushed his face into her hair and took another deep breath. She heard him groan, not sure if it was due to her or his injury.

As he walked away Aura felt her lungs burn with the need for oxygen. She took a few quick breaths and tried to calm her rapid heartbeat before she opened her eyes. As she did she released her hand from her shirt and the counter behind her. She hadn't even realized she'd been clutching it like a lifeline till she felt the blood flow back into her fingers. Taking a look in the livingroom she saw Riddick sprawled out on her couch looking completely relaxed in the barely lit room.

After taking another couple of minutes to collect herself she made her way into the living room with Riddick's coffee cup and another glass of water. She placed them down on the coffee table in front of the couch and retrieved the remote control from the side table on the opposite side of the couch from Riddick's head. She placed it by the cups and turned to go back into the kitchen.

She left his hand on her leg and stopped. She turned to look down at him and took note that he didn't let go of her. "Thanks," he mumbled, almost shyly. he'd never in life left shy before but this woman seemed to be making him feel things he didn't know he was capable of feeling anymore. It was unnerving and for once he felt like someone had an upper hand on him. He both liked and hated it. He wasn't sure if staying was going to work out for him but he would see how the day went before he made his decision.

Aura smiled down at him and said, "Your welcome." His grip tightly ever so slightly then he let go and placed his arm back on his chest.

"I'm going to start working on my list and try to get some cleaning done, if you need anything just shout," she said. He smirked at her and she was pretty sure he was checking out her ass as she walked away. She couldn't find it in herself to be upset; she'd done the exact same thing the night before.

For the rest of the morning Aura worked on deep cleaning her kitchen, dining room and down stair bathroom. Around noon she wiped her sweaty brow with the back on her hand and pushed some of the hair that had escaped her messy bun behind her ear. Aura figured it was a good time as any to make lunch. As she made her way through the living room she asked Riddick if he had a lunch preference. He said he wasn't picky and Aura went into the kitchen to make soup and sandwiches. A short time later she brought their bowls and went back for their plates. After making a final trip to make them both glasses of sweet iced tea, Aura sat down on the couch that Riddick now was sitting up on.

Riddick noticed aura trying to pull her cardigan tail over her feet while they ate so he inched closer and pulled her legs towards him. She now was sitting with her back to the arm of the couch and her knees bent in front of her. He left his thigh up off the couch and pulled her feet under it then sat back down. She eyed him suspiciously but didn't say a word. She continued to eat and watch whatever it was that Riddick had been watching before she joined him on the couch. After a few minutes her feet started to warm up and she smiled to herself. Riddick seemed to have a soft side and that just added to the mystery that was Riddick. She wondered if she'd learn anything else about him during their time together but immidietly put the thought out of her head. She was already taking a gamble harboring a fugitive. She didn't need to get personal involved with the man on top of that. When her socked feet had warmed enough she pulled them back under her and turned to face the rerun that was on TV. She would have to keep reminding herself exactly who Riddick was. Out of the corner of her eye she saw him frown but acted like she hadn't noticed.

Riddick was silent through out the meal but his thoughts were far from it. He hadn't even thought when he had grabbed her legs. He saw she was cold and did something to fix it for her. It felt weird to just be sitting in her home and having a meal while watching TV. He'd never had a normal day. His life from the start had been one bad day after another. He did what he had to do to live , survive and kept going. He was uncomfortable with the whole situation but he couldn't leave just yet. He needed to rest at least for a few days before he could go looking for a way off this rock and even then he thought he'd have a hard time leaving this peaceful bubble Aura had created for herself. While uncomfortable, it wasn't a bad umcortortable. He didn't think he'd ever fit into the little world she'd made for herself but he would enjoy it for a little while before he made his way on to the next task he had to take care of.

After lunch Aura collected the dishes to be washed and continued in her quest to clean her home thoroughly. She dusted all of the downstairs, swept and mopped the hardwood floors and vacuumed the rugs. When she finally decided to call it a day she went into the kitchen to start dinner. As she cooked the meat for chili she felt warmth come over her. She turned to see Riddick sit lying on her sofa and a flicker of amber light caught her eye. She put down her cooking spoon and walked into the living room. Turning her head to the right she saw there was a fire burning in the wood burning oven next to her reading chair. She smiled to herself before she realized Riddick must have gotten up to start it. She didn't know if she should thank him or yell at him for not resting. When she turned to look at him with her hands on her hips he was smiling at her. She shook her head at him and went back to preparing dinner.

When dinner was ready she once again brought their meals to the couch and sat to eat. This time when Riddick moved closer she immediately placed her feet under his thigh and smiled at him shyly. she dug her feet in the cushion under his leg and when a little voice asked her just what did she think she was doing she ignored it.

They enjoyed they meal in silence while watching a comedy Aura had seen before but still enjoyed. After cleaning the kitchen again Aura made some sleepy time tea for both herself and Riddick. Surprised when he asked for honey in his because that was how she liked hers as well. Having something in common with a murderer should have concerned her except it didn't.

When it was ready she took Riddick his and then sat in her reading chair, picking up her romance novel to escape into the world of fantasy. Riddick turned down the TV like she'd done the night before. How could an escaped convict be so thoughtful? Maybe he was just trying to not disturb her so she would let him stay. She had to keep in mind that he was a conniving criminal and not a house guest. He was only trying to keep himself out of jail, not here to play nurse and footsy.

Once when she looked up from he book to take a sip of her tea she looked up and saw that Riddick too had a book. One of her favorites. Another piece of the puzzle that was Riddick. When she noticed his head turning to look at her she quickly turned back to her book realizing she had been staring at him for at least a full minute. " _Creeper much_?" she asked herself.

Riddick had felt her stare the second her eyes had lifted from the page of her romance novel. She didn't seem the type to read much romance books and her bookshelves only had a couple. All had an inscription from someone named Meira, probably her sister or close friend, insisting she find love for herself. The rest were from a wide range of genres. After a minute or so of her staring he looked up at her. She flushed red and turned back to her book. As he took her in from her messy bun to her comfortable clothing he saw a rare type of beauty he hadn't seen but a hand full of times before. It wasn't just her looks but the way she carried and presented herself. It was a classic beauty and he wasn't going to deny that he was very much attracted to her. He knew if she gave the slightest indication that she wanted to make this symbiotic relationship physical he would have to restrain himself from devouring her.

As the tea made Aura more and more tired she figured she'd better get to bed. It was going on ten pm and it was easy to get off a normal schedule during the eclipse. She had to make sure she stuck to a decent bedtime as not to be completely thrown off like she had the first time she'd stayed home during an eclipse. With only artificial light she hadn't paid any mind to the clock and when it was time to go back to work she was exhausted for a week trying to get her body back on track. She'd learned her lesson and made sure to keep an eye on the time from then on.

She put their mugs in the sink to be washed in the morning and went to get Riddick more pain medicine. When she got back to the living room Riddick was placing the remote back on the table having just turned the TV off. He stood and went to stretch but winced in pain and bent in half gasping for breath. Aura rushed to his side and rubbed his back as he tried to catch his breath. After a few minutes he stood up and looked her in the eye. He was so close and Aura could feel his breath on her face.

As he leaned toward her Aura shoved the pills into his hand and backed away. "I thought this might make it easier for you to sleep," she gulped. "We should get to bed. I mean, I should go to my bed and you should go to your bed." Her face heated from the blush and she turned to go up stairs. She knew she couldn't enter a sexual relationship with Riddick as easy as it would be to do so. She was half way up the stairs when she turned to see if he was following.

He stood in the spot she'd left him with a weird expression on his face. She wasn't sure what it was exactly but she let it go.

"Are you coming up?" she asked.

He looked up at her and nodded his head yes. He had almost kissed her but she had flown away from him before he even realixed that was what he was about to do. He didn't know if he was glad that she'd moved away and their relationship wouldn't be even more complicated than he'd like or mad that she didn't seem to want to kiss him as badly as he wanted to kiss her. He made his way slowly toward the stairs and as Aura continued on. She opened her door and turned to see Riddick make it to the second floor landing.

"Good night," she said in a confident voice. She entered her room and locked the door behind her. It had been a normal eclipse day for the most part. The evening had been slightly off but she didn't think that was necessarily a bad thing. If things were still weird tomorrow she'd say something. Make sure he knew where they stood with each other and that she was not interested in anything more than what they already had. Even if that was a complete lie.

 **AN: Please review and let me know if you like this story. I have up to chapter 5 written and will post one chapter a day till I get to the chapter I'm working on. I'm currently half way through 6. And sorry for the AN. I personally dislike long ones and cringe every time I start to write one.**


	5. Chapter 4

**AN:**

 **A little longer chapter than I've done so far. Enjoy.**

Chapter 4

On the second full day of the eclipse Aura once again woke to the smell of bacon and coffee. She checked the clock and saw it was almost seven am. Knowing she'd have to get up eventually Aura made her way out of bed and into the her large bathroom. She shut and locked the bathroom door feeling silly but not wanting to take any chances.

She turned the shower on and undressed. After the water was heated to the right temperature she got in and let the water wash over her. Once her muscles were nice and warm she began the task of washing her long, thick hair. She then moved on to washing her body. As her soapy hands ran across her body she couldn't help but feel a little turned on. Especially as her hands caressed her beast. It had been too long since she'd relieved herself. With Riddick in the house it seemed like a little self love was bound to happen sooner than later. And probably more often that usual too.

As Aura's left hand pulled at her nipples, she let her right hand slowly travel down her soft, wet skin to her core. Her fingers slipped between her folds and she stroked from her the bundle of nerves at the top to the bottom of her slit and back up again. She felt it through out her whole body. She wondered what Riddick's rough, long fingers would feel like rubbing her sensitive nub.

She knew her body well and knew just how to circle her clit a few times before flicking and slightly pinching it ever so lightly. She pictured Riddick in the shower with her, facing her but not touching. He would be standing there, water cascading down his body, dripping from his firm pecks, his bottom lip between his teeth while he stroked himself and watched Aura's self exploration. She felt her breath quicken and her skin cover in goose bumps. Her core tightened as one hand circled quicker and the other pulled harder. She could imagine Riddick's hand pick up pace to match her tempo and almost hear him groan as she felt herself climax. She shuddered and leaned against the shower wall to regain her breath. She hadn't realized how tense she had been till after she'd come down from her high and felt her muscles relax.

Riddick was really starting to get under her skin. She wasn't sure if she'd be able to resist if he made a move anymore. Not that she thought he would. He certainly didn't seem to be affected by her in the same manor she was affected by him.

As the water began to cool, Aura shut it off and climbed out of the walk in shower. She made sure to dry herself well but decided against drying her hair with the blow dryer. It would take longer to dry naturally but she didn't want to spend the twenty minutes it took to blow dry it. She made sure to wring out as much moisture as she could with her towel before leaving it down. She dressed in her favorite purple pajama pants, a long sleeve shirt and warm socks before heading downstairs.

When Aura got to the kitchen she saw Riddick at the sink washing dishes. Placing both hands on her hips she said, "I thought I told you to rest."

Riddick turned his head in her direction and she could almost feel his touch as his eyes swept up and down her body. She felt her face flush. There wasn't anyway he could know what she had done or what she had imagined as she did it, could he? No. But the way he was smiling at her made her think maybe he did. And he did, well he had an idea. He could smell it in the air after she got out of the shower. She had brought the tangy smell with her into the kitchen. It was an erotic smell and he was enjoying the fruits of her labor, immensely.

She walked to stand next to him and opened the cabinet with the cups and took out a large mug for her coffee. As she pulled herself some he spoke, "I can't lay around anymore. One day was pushing it for me. And how am I to earn my keep when all I'm doing is watching TV while you are waiting on me hand and foot?"

"You're injured, Riddick. I won't have you over exerting yourself doing chores," Aura said.

"You can't make me rest. Might as well let me help out," he retorted.

Riddick wasn't the type to lie around on a good day. He was usually fighting to survive. Occasionally he was fighting to not die. He knew he wasn't completely healed yet, but his body could take a lot and healed faster than others. It always had. It had taken a great deal of will power to stay on the couch the day before. He knew there was no way he could do it again.

She huffed at him and made her way to the table to sit and have breakfast. Waiting for her was a plate of bacon, eggs and pancakes with a cup of warmed syrup next to her plate. She looked up at Riddick still standing next to the sink finishing up the dishes. He'd apparently had already eaten seeing as how only one plate was on the table and the kitchen was clean.

She picked up her tablet and scrolled through the news to see if there was any new information on Riddick or the search for him. She couldn't find anything new, just the same old stuff written by different news reporters. After finishing her eggs and bacon she moved on to her pancakes and couldn't believe how fluffy and delicious they were after her first bite. Riddick must have made them from scratch because she knew she didn't have any pancake mix. Her usually breakfast consist of a granola bar or a bowl of cereal.

When Riddick was done with the dishes he sat down at the table with her and asked, "So what do you have planned to do today?"

Still chewing she picked up her list and handed it to him. He scanned it and declared, "I can do the spilt boards on the stairs and the squeaky floor boards."

Aura's head snapped up and glared at him opening her mouth to say something and Riddick glared back warning her with his eyes that she wasn't going to win this battle. Her mouth snapped shut and she looked down at her plate. After chewing another amazing bite of pancakes she looked back at Riddick and said, "All I was going to say is that if you do the stairs we will be stuck downstairs for the day since it will need to be stained." She smiled when he just stared blankly back at her. She smirked at him, raising an eyebrow as if to say he didn't know what she was thinking. She was happy she'd caught him off guard. It made her feel better about his knowing looks when she'd first entered the kitchen.

"If I do that first, I can have it down early enough that it should be dry enough by this afternoon," he finally spoke. She had indeed taken him by surprise and it endeared her to him even more. He didn't like that.

She told him where he could find the lumber that she'd already had cut at the lumber supply store, the stain and anything else he'd need. She cleaned up her plate and went to get one of the boxes that held all the parts to a new bookshelf she wanted to put in the entry way for kick knacks and such. As she dragged it from near the back door to the living room to put it together Riddick stopped her and carried it to the middle of the living room. She started to scowl at him but stopped herself. If he felt like he could do it then who was she to tell him he couldn't.

She bent over and pushed the coffee table against the couch and felt his eyes on her ass. When she stood back up he didn't even have the decency to hide his grin.

Riddick wasn't a gentlemen, he knew that. And if she was going to bend over, he was going to enjoy the view.

"So, what happened to those stairs? How did you split two of them like that?" he asked curiously.

"When I got a new headboard for the guest bedroom I thought I could carry it up myself. It was really heavy and when I almost had it to the top I slipped. When I let go to catch myself the thing slide down the steps. The bottom leg caught on those two stairs then it flipped over and hit the front door. It messed up the door frame, the front door and the shutters," she explained. "I had to have the door and shutters taken care of before I could even think about the stairs. That was a few months ago."

He nodded and she began getting all the pieces out of the box to start her project. As he walked away to begin his own, she turned and asked him if he was ok with more lights on. She would need to be able to see the instructions and what she was doing. Only one of the two lamps in the living room were on and the lights above the kitchen sink.

He nodded and turned on the light switch on the wall as he walked out. The bright light hurt her eyes for a second until they could adjust. Over the last couple of days she hadn't been in a well light room and she was starting to enjoy the ambiance of low lighting.

After laying out all the pieces, Aura grabbed the remote for her small stereo and turned it to an oldies station but left the volume low. They both worked in silence with only the sounds of the radio and tools for the morning.

Riddick knew he could get it done quickly. It wasn't that hard a job. All he needed to do was remove the spilt boards, nail down the already cut ones and stain it. It wouldn't take long at all. However he could tell just how much time, effort and money Aura put into her home and he wanted to do it right for her. He would take his time and make sure it looked like her little accident with the heavy furniture never even happened.

About an hour and a half later Aura had the bookcase together she started to push it carefully across the wooden floor. She hadn't made it a foot before it was lifted up off the ground and she saw Riddick carrying it to the entry way.

"Where do you want it?" he asked.

She pointed to the wall beside the door opposite the control panel and side table. He easily set it in place and Aura smiled. She was proud of her accomplishment.

Riddick walked back to the stairs and Aura noticed that he was cleaning up. The stairs were fixed and she could see he'd already stained it. He'd even found her old box fan to help with the drying. She figured he was almost done when she'd smelt the stain earlier but hadn't really thought on it. She crossed her arms and studied him for a moment. The way his muscles in his back moved as he wiped his hands on the rag he held. The way his chest narrowed at his waist. But her favorite part of her view of his back was his ass. It wasn't too big or too small. She bite her lip and imagined how it would feel in her hands as she gripped it as he thrust into her. Aura moaned quietly, her thighs rubbed against each other and her nipples stood at attention. She realized she'd been staring at his ass for fair too long when he bent over to pick something up and then turned to look at her over his shoulder. He had a smirk on his face and Aura imminently blushed, having been caught.

"Thanks," she said sheepishly. "How does pizza sound for lunch?" she asked as she looked at her feet.

He stood and turned to face her. "Sounds good," he answered.

Aura hurried to the kitchen and started getting everything out to make homemade pizza. It was still a little early for lunch but she loved making her own crust. It would take some time for it to sit and proof before she could actually cook the pizza.

Her mother had taught her and her sister when they were young. She had many fond memories of flour fights and delicious, lumpy, odd shaped pizzas. Aura smiled at the thought of her mom and sister and started hunting for the ingredients she always kept on hand.

Aura decided to go ahead and make sauce as well. She always made a huge batch and would freeze whatever she didn't use to make lasagna later. After combining all the ingredients, she covered the dough to rest on the counter. She then put everything needed for the sauce in a large pot on the stove, set it to simmer and made her way into the living room.

Aura made sure to turn off the extra lights then sat on the couch to watch some TV before she had to finish the pizza. Riddick appeared in the kitchen, having put away the extra stain and tools, he stopped in the kitchen and got them drinks. He brought her a glass of tea and sat closer than usual but Aura pretended she not to notice.

"So, what else did you want done today?" Riddick asked then took a sip of tea. Aura watched as his lips left the glass and a drop of tea clung to his bottom lip. She was in a sex haze. She felt her body warm, her panties became moist and her tongue peek out to swipe her own bottom lip to mimic the way she wanted to do to him.

When she didn't answer after a few moments he chuckled darkly. He saw her pupils dilate and smelt her arousal. Riddick knew she wanted him and he wasn't planning on letting her get away. He just needed to wait for the right time to pounce. After setting his glass down on the coffee table he picked up her feet that were sitting next to him on the couch and pulled them into his lap. He began massaging her left foot and looked up at her shocked face. Her shock soon disappeared as he hit a spot that made her toes curl and her head fell back as she moaned. " _Just wait till I get you in bed_ ," he thought. He turned back to the TV and did his best to not let her feet touch his growing erection. If she touched him there, even on accident, he wouldn't be able to stop himself from taking her right then and there.

Aura melted under his touch. She couldn't even fathom how she'd handle it if he touched her in more intimate places if she was becoming jelly just from a foot massage. And try as she might she couldn't stop from making lewd noises. When the timer she'd set for the dough went off she groaned. She pulled away from him and went to the kitchen to make their lunch.

Aura busied herself in the kitchen making the pizza, storing the extra sauce and then cleaning up as it cooked so she could cool off. She knew she shouldn't let him touch her like that. She was only encouraging him. So she washed dishes, wiped down counters, swept, went over her to do list in head, thought about what needed to be done at work when she returned, anything that could keep her mind off the man in the next room.

Riddick found it humorous the way she tried to avoid him. He watched her, for once not getting caught doing it, and wondered how much longer she would battle herself over her attraction to him. He was getting impatient waiting for her to make up her mind. He knew she'd eventually give in. He would make sure of that. Yeah, he usually paid for a women's company, but he knew how to press the right buttons to get what he wanted. And to give them what they wanted. While at times she was hard to read, he was starting to get under her skin. So he'd sit and wait for her to come around.

When the timer went off again, she pulled out the hot pizza. She cut it and set the table to eat there. Aura couldn't possible eat sitting so closely to him. This way there would be a table between them and he couldn't reach out and touch her the way he tended to do when they sat together on the couch. She called him to eat and sat down.

As she ate she told Riddick she wanted to get the other two bookcases together after lunch. She usual spent her afternoons relaxing but thought, " _Idle hands and all that_." He just nodded and continued to eat.

Then once again there was silence. In the past the silence with others had been awkward. She would try to make small talk but she always found that boring. With Riddick it was nice. They didn't need to fill the time with useless words. She had never felt as comfortable with anyone as she did with him.

Riddick hated when people talked and talked and talked. He was glad Aura wasn't one of those people. The more he liked her the more he didn't like her. While he planned to fuck her, he didn't want to actually care her. The people he liked tended to die. Women had a tendency to get attached if they weren't being paid. He wasn't sure if she was the type to get emotional invested or not. She always seem to say and do things he least expected. Maybe she'd be down for no strings attached fling.

After lunch, she washed their plates and Riddick pulled the last two boxes into the living room for Aura. Then asked where the floorboards that needed nailing down where.

"There's a couple downstairs, one on the stairs and a few upstairs," she responded. He picked the hammer she had out and then reached into her tool bad and pulled out a small box of nails. He motioned for her to lead the way and she turned to walk into the hall that had the half bath. She pointed out the two floor boards and he knelt down to nail them in better so they wouldn't squeak anymore. She returned to the living room and began working on the next bookcase.

The second bookcase didn't take Aura nearly as long as the first time. She hardly even looked at the instructions. When she was almost finished she noticed she didn't hear any hammering sounds and wondered were Riddick was. She had heard him on the stairs earlier. He must have just skipped the two steps still drying to get to the other floorboards. Aura could easily skip one stair and with some effort might have gotten over two but she figured it wasn't worth the pulled muscle she'd likely have ended up with.

As she started to scoot the finished shelf toward the stairs Riddick reappeared in the living room. He finished moving the shelf to the end of the stairs for her then helped her work on the last bookcase.

Aura didn't even need the instructions the third time. With Riddick working on one side and her on the other it was done in no time at all. He moved it by the other and then moved the coffee table back to its original spot. Aura collected the trash and tools and put everything away.

It was mid afternoon and Aura decided they were finished for the afternoon. She knew there was still quite a bit to do on her list but what she really felt like was reading. She was almost done with her romance novel and knew if she started it now she could probably finish it before dinner.

Aura went into the kitchen and reached to grab a wine glass from the top shelf of the cabinet. Instead she managed to push it further back were she couldn't reach. She was about to turn and get her kitchen stool when she felt Riddick press himself flush against her back. He reached up and pulled out two wine glasses and placed them in front of her. He then leaned forward and inhaled her scent. Aura gasped.

"It's been a long time since I smelt beautiful," Riddick whispered into her left ear. His left hand came up and he gripped her hip firmly. She felt him move to her right ear then he whispered again, "So beautiful."

Aura swallowed and closed her eyes. She couldn't do anything but take in the feeling of his solid form against her back, his breath on her neck as he bent his head over her shoulder, and his strong hold on her hip that was starting to make her tingle in other places. Just as she was about to lean her head back against him, Riddick stepped away. She heard the refrigerator open as she stood completely still. Then he was back and she finally opened her eyes. His hand was back on her hip and he was pouring the last of the wine into the glasses in front of her. He placed the bottle down on the counter and picked up one of the glasses. Over her shoulder he took a drink and said, "Not bad, but I'm sure you taste better." Then he was gone.

Aura picked up her own glass and drank it all in three large gulps. Setting it back down, she took a deep breath then went back into the living room. Riddick was kneeling in front of her reading chair loading the wood burning stove. Aura curled up in the chair and picked up her book. Try as she might she couldn't concentrate on her book. What exactly was their little encounter just now in the kitchen about? The whole time he was there she felt like he couldn't possible be attracted to her. She was plain, she wore large comfortable and she wasn't going out of her way to flirt with him. Yet the way he pressed himself against her made her aware that he defiantly wanted her. Even if just on a physical level. If she let things go that far she would have to keep her emotions out of the equation, there was no way she could be in a relationship with him. He would be gone in a few days time. She was amazed with herself, was she really considering having sex with Riddick. Just the night before she was telling herself there was no way she could even entertain the idea. Now her she was, turned on and seriously thinking about making a move.

Riddick had moved to the couch and picked up a book by now and Aura turned to look at him. She figured if he really wanted her she would let him initiate any physical intimacy. With her resolve set she turned back to her book.

Riddick could tell Aura had an internal struggle raging war in her head. He made it clear with his little stunt in the kitchen that he wanted her body. He couldn't resist trapping her soft curves between him and the counter. It took a lot of his will power to keep himself from getting hard and pressing his length into her smackable ass. She was easy prey. It was up to her to realize she wanted it to. And when she did he would take full advantage.

An hour later Riddick could smell her strong arousal in the air. He looked up and noted that her face was flush as she pulled her shirt collar away from her long throat. Her eyes were dilated as she bit into her full bottom lip. Her thighs rubbed together ever so slightly looking for some kind of relief. He felt a growl deep in his chest. She looked up at him with a look of want. She cleared her throat and put her book down. She stood slowly and looked at her feet. "I'm just going to go make dinner," she said quickly then hurried into the kitchen without so much as a look at him.

Aura quickly began gathering things for her favorite chicken casserole as she tried to reel in her horniness. Her book had taken a turn for the better as she neared the end. The rogue loner cowboy had just taken the widowed bar mistress into the store room where he was ravishing her against the shelves of stored liquor. As she read about him going down on her she could picture a smooth head between her legs lavishing her swollen clit with his tongue. She had felt her entire body flush with the erotic image and when she looked up to look the face of the man she was imagining between her legs, she saw him looking right at her. She would have blushed if she wasn't already red from head to toe. She knew she needed to escape his knowing stare and cooking was always her go to distraction.

Taking some calming breathes she went about making dinner. She took her time cutting the broccoli for her cheesy broccoli and rice chicken casserole. She made sure to measure the rice just right and slowly grated the cheese. After pulling out the left over chicken from the refrigerator she mixed everything together and placed the dish in the oven. She still had an ache between her legs but overall she had her senses about her again. She opened another bottle of wine and poured herself a glass. She slowly sipped and enjoyed the sweetness. She gathered herself and walked back into the living room.

Riddick wasn't where she'd left him. She heard a noise from the stairs and walked to see what he was doing.

"The stain is dry now," he said with his back still to her. She leaned against the living room door frame and crossed one arm across her chest and brought her glass up to her lips with the other. "I can put the varnish on tomorrow."

He picked up one of the book shelves and turned his head to look at her. "I can take these up now if you tell me where you want them."

"One in my room and one in the guest room," she replied. She didn't know how he could switch gears like he did. One moment he looked like he wanted to devour her and the next he was so distant. It would make it easier for her when they slept together. " _When? What happened to if_?" she thought to herself.

She started to follow as he started up the stairs but realized being in her room with him wasn't the best idea at the moment so she went back to her book.

He'd been in her room before, when he first broke in. Her smell was the strongest in that room and it had drawn him in. He didn't spend too much time in there after doing a quick sweep of it and the bathroom. This time he looked around. It wasn't too feminine. The walls were a tan color, the bedspread was blue and there was a painting of a night sky over her bed. A dresser with a TV, that looked like it hadn't been touched in quite sometime, on top. A dark grey wicker chair with a few pillows on it sat in the corner next to the window. And two nightstands, one with a lamp on it. It was homey. It made him slightly uncomfortable to be in a room that seemed so comforting. He quickly left and went to retrieve the other bookcase.

Before he came back down, Aura made herself go back to her book. She was only a couple chapters from finishing. It wasn't all that hard to get pulled back into the Wild West. Before she knew it she was done and just as the oven timer went off. She got up and went to pull it out of the oven. She made up her and Riddick plates and carried them back into the living room. She fetched the wine bottle and poured them each some more.

"Want to watch a movie?" she asked as she picked up the remote and turned on the TV.

She saw him shrug his shoulders in the corner of her eye and she started surfing channels. She saw an action packed comedy about to start and left it there. They ate in silence once again and the only sounds they made were the occasionally laugh during a particular funny moment in the movie.

Riddick collected their plates when they were both finished. He returned and as he sat back down he picked up the bottle of wine still on the coffee table were Aura had left it. He poured himself some more then went to fill her glass as well. She'd already had two and a half glasses but she needed to relax a little more. She started to shake her head no but he ignored her and filled her glass well over half way full. She chuckled a little and picked it up.

As she sipped her wine and returned her attention back to the movie she felt his eyes on her. He reached out and pulled her legs into his lap as he moved closer to her on the couch. He figured now was the time to make his move. Aura seemed to be the type that liked a man to do that. And to show her exactly what he wanted. No second guessing if they were going to get rejected or not. She might like to control her life, but in the bedroom, he found the control freaks liked to be dominated. He would be the aggressor. He liked it, it was more his speed.

Aura took a large drink of her wine then leaned forward to place her glass back on the table in front of them. When she sat back she realized just how close he was. She was almost sitting in his lap. She tensed as she left his hand slip under her pant leg and begin to massage her calf. She moaned and let her head fall back as her eyes closed. It wasn't fair that he was so good at that. She then felt his other hand on her thigh. It too started to massage her. As she let out another moan she felt Riddick grab her hips and pull her quickly so she was lying completely flat on her back on the couch under him. She gasped and opened her eyes. Riddick had one arm on the back of the couch and his other on the arm of the couch over her head holding his upper body up. His left leg was nestled between hers and the other on the floor giving his the lavage he needed to keep from touching her lower half with his. Her hands shot out and grabbed his shirt. She wasn't sure if she was going to push him away or pull him closer.

His face was a breath away from hers and as he lowered even closer she thought he was going to kiss her. She kept her eyes open just incase. He let his lips slowly graze hers from one side to the other then pulled away. Yes, she liked it. It made him happy that he had pegged her right, happy and hard.

"I see the way you look at me, Aura," he whispered against her lips. The way he said her name made her body ache. She needed him to touch her. "I see the way your eyes dilate, your breathe quickens and I can smell your sweet smell in the air. I know you want me."

When he dropped his lips to her throat, he slowly and sensually laid open mouth kisses on her. She gasped and with both of her hands she tried to pull him closer. He wouldn't give and she didn't have the strength to move him.

Shaking his head no and bringing his face back up to hers he spoke again. "I know because the same thing happens to me when I look at you."

Aura's head began to spin. Between the wine and his proximity she couldn't quite think straight. She looked at his lips then his eyes. They were so intense.

"I'm going to kiss you now," he said slowly. "If that's not what you want, even though we both know that's what your body wants, then you'd better stop me."

Aura didn't want to him to stop and she nodded her head once. Then his lips were crashing into hers. He nipped and licked and sucked on her lips. He was rough and intense and it is amazing. No man had ever kissed her like that before. It feels like pure desire. He wanted her and he was showing her just how much. As his tongue made one more pass over her lips she opened her lips to taste him more fully. He tasted like the wine they'd been drinking and something else. She couldn't name it but its all Riddick. As they tongues massaged each other's, his body lowered on to hers and she moaned at the contact. Her hands came up and grabbed onto the back of his neck puling him ever so slightly closer. He propped himself up on his elbows next to her shoulders and his hands made their way into her hair. He grabbed it at the roots at the back of her back and pulled her head back. His lips dragged across her chin and down her throat where he sucked at her skin. It hurt and felt amazing at the same time. She's never been one for love bites but couldn't find it in her to stop him. It felt too good. He repeated the nipping and licking and sucking he'd done to her lips all over her neck. When he gently bit her hairline behind her ear she moaned loudly and wiggled till she could wrap both of her legs around his waist. He growled and bit her again. Aura wasn't sure how much more she could take when he started to sit up. One of his arms wrapped around her back and his other hand wrapped around her upper thigh as he pulled her with him. His lips meet hers again as he stood and made his way to the stairs. She had her arms around his neck and clung to his waist with her legs.

"Which room?" he asked not letting his lips leave hers. He didn't want to assume she wanted him in her bed.

"Mine," she said breathlessly and tightened her legs around his waist. Aura rubbed herself against his hardness she felt poking her right where she needed it.

As he kicked the door open his mouth descended to her collar bone. Aura smiled and lets her body take over. If she was going to hell, she might as well enjoy the trip.


	6. Chapter 5

**AN: I don't own anything except Aura and Glara Ouzel. Neither are worth much. :/ This hasn't been to the beta so all mistakes are mine, sorry. Lemon warning. If you want to skip it just look for the -EDOD- and start reading there. My first ever posted lemon so I hope its ok. Thanks for reading!**

Chapter 5

Riddick carried Aura to the bed and swiftly lowered both of their bodies on the bed diagonally on the bed, his lips never leaving her body. When she was fully settled, he lifted his upper body up and pulled his shirt over his head. Aura pulled herself to the center of the bed as she pulled her own shirt off, the cool air of the room making her bare nipples harden. She took a moment to take in his chest as he crept toward her on his knees. His eyes were on her bare breast.

As he neared her, he reached out and cupped her left breast in his hand and gave it a firm squeeze. Testing and liking the weight of it in his palm. Then his mouth descended to her right one. He took a long lick from the bottom of her breast, over her hard nipple and all the way up to her collarbone. She let out a needy moan. Her hands found their way to his shoulders and she dragged her nails from his shoulder blades up to his scalp. Then she gripped his neck and pulled his head closer to her chest. It had been so long since she had had a man touch her with want and he was doing such a great job of it.

He liked how responsive she was. She felt his teeth on her left nipple next as his hand replaced his mouth on her right breast. He bit it gently then sucked it into his mouth as his hand caressed her other breast. Giving it another kiss, he made his way back up to her neck. He liked marking this woman, leaving a trail of hickies and bites from the top on her breast to her jaw. The way she withered her body under him, pushing her soft supple body against his made him even harder. Pressing his erection into her wasn't enough, he needed more.

Aura's back arched as she felt his left hand grip her right hip hard then slid down to the junction between her legs. He pressed the seem of her pants into her pussy lips with his thumb as his mouth found hers again. Aura moved her arms between them, pushing him up a little so she could undo the buttons of his pants. With the help of her feet she pushed them down to his thighs. Her hand found his hard, and rather large, dick a second later and she took a firm hold as she started moving her hand up and down his length. He growled into her mouth and began pulling her pants down. He sat up and Aura sat up with him. "Off," he barked out the order, looking at her pants. She hated to let go of his impressive erection but did as he said. While she was taking her pants and panties off, he reached over and turned the lamp off. They were surrounded by pitch black. Aura couldn't see a thing but knew he could. Her other sense heightened. Her skin was on fire.

She laid back down with her knees bent and used her arms to spread her hair out from under her around her head. She heard a small thump and then another followed by movement from between her legs. She knew it was Riddick's shoes hitting the floor and then him removing his pants. He could see her lying there, slightly squirming, waiting for his touch. How could he not give her exactly what she wanted? What she needed?

When she felt his hands on her ankles she got goose bumps up her legs. He slowly dragged his fingers up her legs until he got to her thighs then laid down on top of her. His lips were back on hers and she arched into him as she felt his dick slide over her wet folds. Her arms wrapped around his chest and she spread her palms flat on his bask. She moved her hands down, massaging as she went and felt his muscle flex as they made they were to his ass. "Finally," she whispered to herself as he kneaded his ass checks. It was better than she imagined.

He pulled his head back and spoke against her lips, "You're so wet. Do you I turn you on? Tell me what you want Aura." Grinding his hips into hers as he spoke.

"I need you touch me, Riddick. I need you hands and mouth on me and your dick in me. Don't make me beg," she said near his ear.

Riddick groaned. Not only was she sexy as fuck, she could voice exactly what she wanted. That and dirty talk was his Achilles heel.

"Whatever you want woman," he said. "Condom?" he asked almost desperately as he rubbed his hard on up and down her pussy. He was fine going bareback with Aura, he made sure to use one with every prostitute and the rare one night stand but he wasn't going to make assumptions.

"I'm covered," she said. She wasn't worried about pregnancy because she got a shot every three months. And she didn't think Riddick was celibate but knew that even a STD could make life hell when not on the run. If he said he was clean, she'd trust him. "If you are clean, I'm good."

Without another word Riddick held himself up on one hand and took ahold of his throbbing cock with the other. Lining himself up with her opening, he slowly pushed the head into her tight opening and felt her nails dig into his ass. Her head arched back and he looked down where they were barely joined. The site was amazing to behold. Her wet glistening folds encompassing the head of his dick almost did him in. He lowered himself back down, resting his weight on to his fore arms and pulled his hips back. Aura whimpered at the loss but gasped loudly when he slammed into her.

"Yes," she moaned loudly.

He lowered his mouth to one of her nipples and latched on. He sucked hard as he slowly pulled out of her. She arched her back, almost painfully, when he once again slammed into her with all his might. Her hands traveled back up to his shoulder as she held on for dear life. He kept up the agonizingly slow withdraw followed by a powerful slam into her for a few more thrust.

Aura pushed herself up on to her elbows, making Riddick sit on his hunches. "As good as that feels, I'm going to need you to go faster Riddick," she voiced her needs as she brought her hands up to play with her nipples. Riddick growled deep in his chest then grinned.

"Yes, ma'am," he breathed out. Then pulled her hips up onto his and held them there. He began pounding into her and her arms flew to her sides were she gripped the sheets tightly. He leaned over her arched form and wrapped one arm around her back to hold her in place. He pulled her breast to his lips and sucked on it then let his hand press flat between her breasts. He dragged it down her sweat slicked stomach, down between her hip bones and finally ended up at her pelvic bone. He left it there but turned his hand just so, so that his thumb could circle her clit.

"Oh my god," she whimpered as a shudder took over her body. "Fuck, that feels so good," she breathed.

Aura placed her feet flat on the bed on either side of him and used them as lavage to push her hips up then let herself slam back down on his dick. "Don't stop," she demanded. She was louder than she'd even been. But then again this was defiantly the best sex she'd ever had and she hadn't even orgasmed yet. It wasn't going to be much longer now though. With his arm holding her to him, his lips were pulling at her nipples just right and his thumb rubbing circles around her clit it was a matter of time before she fell over the proverbial edge.

When Riddick's mouth left her breast and began sucking yet another love bite just under her right breast it happened. Her back lifted up off the bed and Riddick's arm came up to support her back as he continued to pound her pussy with his hard cock. Over and over and over he brought her hips down to meet his. The most powerful orgasm of her life carried her into her second most powerful orgasm of her life. Her vocal cords hurt from the inaudible scream she let loose. He slowed as she came down. He lowered their bodies back to the bed, never letting his hard dick leave her pulsating center. He gave her long slow thrust as she got her wits back.

"That was incredible," she moaned hoarsely as he licked and nibbled at her ear. She turned her head and smiled at him even if she couldn't see him. He took in the sight of her sweat covered brow and chest.

"I'm not done with you yet," he said into her mouth. He captured her tongue in his mouth as sucked on it. She just laid there weakly and let him have his way. The way his hard dick was slowly thrusting in and out of her was making her ache in all the best ways. "Roll over," he commanded after releasing her tongue and lips.

She hummed a yes and he crawled off of her. She missed his weight and warmth imminently. When she was on her stomach she folded her arms and placed her head down on them. She felt him kneel over her calves and his arm snake between her stomach and the bed. He lifted her hips up into the air and told her to stay just like that. She placed her hands against the headboard to help keep her balance now that her ass was raised slightly into the air. Then she felt his hands as he caressed and rubbed the skin over her ass and back of her thighs. When he grabbed her ass checks and spread them she was a little concerned he was going to try and fuck her ass. Not that she hadn't or didn't enjoy it, but there was preparations that needed to accrued and she wasn't in the mood. He had other thoughts because she felt his warm wet tongue licking from her hood over her clit to her asshole. She moaned as his tongue circle her puckered hole then plunged into her vagina. Then his fingers were on her clit. She tasted even better than he had imagined. And he had defiantly had imagined her in this exact position.

She pressed her face down into the mattress and moaned loudly. Using her hands, she push into the headboard to press back against Riddick harder. His tongue plunged deeper into her hot core and she once again came. She'd had three orgasms in one day before but never in one sex section. She felt like if he kept it up she'd be in store for at least one more if not two. She didn't know if she could handle that.

When Riddick felt her passage quit pulsing, he lowered her back to the bed and leaned over her. He grabbed his dick and lined back up with her tight and drenched pussy. The slide back in with ease and it left like this was the place his dick was meant to live. He groaned and lowered onto his forearms again. Moving her hair from her back over her right shoulder he lowered his mouth to back of her neck. He then slipped one hand under her to hold tight to her breast and began the slow torture of shallow fast thrust with his cock. She gasped and moaned and begged him to go faster, deeper, harder. He laughed and reminded her she wouldn't beg.

"I can't be held accountable for what I say when you dick is fucking me like that," she gasped as he bottomed out. She lifted her chest off the bed and threw her head back. She was on her forearms and he sat back onto her thighs. With the angle changed ever so slightly, he was rubbing her g spot over and over again. He placed one hand onto the small of her back to hold her down and the other left a burning trail that went up the center of her back till it found purchase in her hair. He wrapped the long strains around his fist and pulled her head back even more. A loud rush of air escaped her lungs with every deep thrust.

He leaned forward and bit her neck hard as she squeezed his cock even harder. She hissed and thought she might black out. He hadn't meant to bite her so hard but when she started to pulse yet again around his dick he couldn't help it. It would leave a bruise for sure. It was too intense and Aura's arms gave out. As wave after wave of painfully please shot through her body she felt Riddick's hands back at her waist. He held her still and continued to slam into her repeatedly till he started to falter. He's thrust slowed but still came hard. He slammed into her two, three more times. She felt more than heard his growl. Then he fell forward barely catching himself before he smothered her with his body. After a minute, he rolled off of her to her side.

When Aura could breathe normally again she said, "Wow," sleepily.

She heard Riddick chuckle next to her. His hand smacked her ass once and he said, "Yeah."

She laughed and turned her head to look at him. She still couldn't see a thing. She closed her eyes and started to ask him if he was going to stay but she couldn't make her mouth or vocal cords cooperate. She wouldn't be surprised if she couldn't speak in the morning. She somehow made herself crawl under the covers then rolled on to her side to face Riddick. She felt movement but wasn't sure what it was and wouldn't because seconds later she was asleep.

-EDOD-

Aura woke to a deep ache between her legs. She smiled and pushed her face into the pillow under her head, it smelt like worn leather and man. She was grinning like an idiot. Stretching, she felt her muscles were sore in the most delicious way. Rolling onto her back, she pushed her hair from her face and turned to look at the other side of her bed. It was empty. She ran her hand over the rumbled sheets feeling they were cold. Did Riddick stay last night? Had he left the second she had been sucked into unconsciousness? She couldn't be sure. She wasn't sure how to feel about it. Did she want him to stay? He didn't seem like the cuddling type. Sitting up, she looked around her room and all evidence that Riddick had even been in her room was gone. All accept the new bookcase that sat in the corner. And a persistent ache.

She got up and gathered some clothes to wear for the day. She walked into her bathroom, leaving the door open. Aura got in the shower and took her time. She shampooed and conditioned, following the directions on the bottles. She made sure she washed every inch of her body top to bottom. She saw bruises on her hips, and chest. She could feel the love bites and hickies with each pass of her hands all over her neck and breast. They sent a shot of pleasure to her sensitive core. She thought she could probably bring herself to orgasm just touching those spots.

Instead, she lathered up her legs with soap then slowly shaved each leg, making sure not to miss any spots or cut herself. She then rinsed her entire body again. She stepped out of the shower, grabbed a fluffy towel and dried her body completely.

As she started the long task of blow drying her hair, she told herself she was not procrastinating leaving her bathroom. Twenty five minutes later, she dressed in a tank top, soft pajama pants and fuzzy socks. She walked into her room and began gathering her dirty clothes she'd left out on the floor. Then back into the bathroom to gather the dirty clothes in there. She put everything into the laundry basket she had in her closet then looked around her room. She really needed to de-clutter her closet. She had way too many clothes and she might as well start now. She was not stalling. Yes, she was. She picked up the basket and opened her bedroom door. Setting the basket outside the door she turned back to her room. See, she wasn't avoiding leaving her room. The door was open and anyone in the house could see she was just tidying up.

She got a cardigan out of her closet and pulled it on. Turning around to make sure she hadn't missed any stray socks under the bed, she jumped and grabbed her chest. Riddick was leaning against her doorframe, holding a steaming cup of coffee.

"Damnit, Riddick. You scared the shit out of me," she hissed. She bent over at the waist and looked under her bed. "I don't know how you don't make any noise walking around in those big boots of yours," she said. She was not avoiding eye contact. And there were no stray socks.

Riddick smiled, checking out her ass as she avoided eye contact. He'd heard her the second she'd gotten out of bed but stayed away. He knew she would need to wrap her head around what happened last night and knew that if he was there she would think he was interested in more than just the physical relationship that had begun to explore the night before.

When she stood back up she quickly glanced at him and saw him smiling. He was offering her the mug. She reached out and he drew it closer to his body. She looked at him with uneasiness. She took a couple steps toward him and went to take the cup. He looked down at her and didn't let go. She was defiantly avoiding him and as much as he didn't wanting her to think it was more than it was, he could help but tease her a little.

"No 'thank you'?" he asked.

"Thank you," she said and he finally let go.

"You're welcome," he grinned as she took a sip.

Aura slide passed him into the hall, decidedly not avoiding him. She bent to pick up the basket but Riddick beat her to it.

"I can get that," she said placing one hand on her hip.

"I know you can. But since you seem to be hanging out in here today, I thought I'd take this down stairs so something actually gets done today," he jested.

Aura's mouth dropped open then slammed shut. She smiled wickedly at him then turned to walk downstairs. She turned, looked at him over her shoulder and said, "Oh, I'm going down today. And I always get it done."

She heard the basket hit the floor and she laughed. She'd never said anything so corny before. But if he could tease, so could she. Oh, this was going to be fun.

 **AN: This is the last chapter I have completed so it might be a while before I get anymore posted. I'm sure reviews would help motivate me. ;)**


	7. Chapter 6

**AN: I don't own anything. I've given up on betas so all mistakes are mine. If you are interested, pm me. I'm horrible with grammar! Lemon warning. I'll put –EDOD- before and after. Enjoy!**

Chapter 6

The rest of the morning Aura avoided Riddick as best she could. She had grabbed a quick breakfast, ignoring the sausage and eggs on the stove and decided she really needed to get to work on her list. It was already day four of the eclipse and she still had a lot to do. She preferred to relax the last couple of days if she could.

She spent all morning upstairs going through her closet and dresser. Then she spent time cleaning her bathroom and bedroom. Try as she might, she couldn't help feel irritated that she felt the need to hide away in her room, in her own home. So they slept together? So what? It wasn't like she had feelings for the guy. He was hot, available and more than willing. And what better way to pass the time than hot sex? Aura realized it wasn't Riddick she was irritated with, it was herself. She knew the situation she was getting herself into and it wasn't like her. To use a man for sex, or to let a man use her for sex.

When she went to work on cleaning the upstairs guest bathroom, she saw Riddick had found her ladder and was changing the light bulbs in the ceiling above the stairs. She didn't acknowledge him, nor him her. She told herself that this was what she wanted. No strings, no emotions.

Riddick figured she was just trying to work through something involving what they had done the night before. He felt it best to just leave her alone and let her have her space. He hoped it wouldn't end with her not wanting to engage in sex with him again. And that pissed him off. He didn't like having hope. Hope only ends with being let down. It always did. It was a big reason he kept to himself. People only let you down. So he'd let her do her thing and if she gave any indication that the door was still open, he'd walk right through it. Until then he'd do what he said he'd do and get some chores done.

Around lunch time she made her way downstairs, carrying a large bag of clothing and a small box of knick knacks she no longer felt attached to. She set them down in the foray and made her way to the kitchen. As she went about making a small lunch of macaroni and cheese and left over garlic bread, she felt Riddick come up behind her. She huffed but didn't say a thing as he reached around her and grabbed a bowl she had beside her on the counter. He came to stand beside her and filled the bowl with food. He picked up a piece of bread she'd just gotten out of the oven and stuck it in his mouth. She looked up at him and gawked as he bit a large portion off the garlicky goodness and began chewing. He winked at her, licked his lips and finally left her personal bubble. " _The nerve on this guy_ ," she thought to herself.

After getting her own food, she made her way to the kitchen table and picked up her tablet. She scrolled through the news and ignored Riddick's stares. She found a story that caught her interest. It said the authorizes had identified who was on the ship that landed a few days before. They had decided to release the information, naming Riddick, so the community was aware of the seriousness of the situation. It warned that he was extremely dangerous and advising everyone to be on the outlook for said fugitive. It also warned not to try and approach or interact with him whatsoever because he was highly volatile and mostly likely armed. Aura chuckled sarcastically and rolled her eyes. People would be in a panic over this information. She was sure of it. Thank the gods it was eclipse time and majority of people were at RSI lockups or secure at home.

Aura finished her meal, slid the tablet over to Riddick and got up from the table. She went about cleaning up from the meal and heard deep chuckles from the table. She smiled and finished up her cleaning.

Riddick found the article funny. Yes, he was an escaped convict but he wasn't a danger unless you stood in his way. Unless they attacked or shoot at him, they would be fine. Most civilians took one look at him and turned away. He chuckled again and turned the tablet off.

After lunch, Aura went back up stairs to go through the linen closet and the guest room closet. She used it for storage and knew there was some stuff in there she really didn't need anymore. She didn't want Riddick to think she was snooping through his things so she made sure to leave the door open.

She was surprised how tidy the room was. The bed was made and it looked as if no one was even staying in it. When she opened the closet she saw a large canvas military style bag leaning against the back wall. It was obviously Riddick's. She'd noticed he'd worn a couple of different style shirts and pants, all in black, but hadn't thought too much on it. She went through the few boxes and extra clothing she kept in the closet, taking the few things she no longer wanted down stairs and added it to the pile she'd started that morning.

Riddick heard her enter the room he was occupying but knew she wouldn't find anything he didn't want her to. He kept a few small knives on his person at all times and had hid the couple of guns he had before she arrived home the first night. He had no worries of her in the room. It was her house after all. He was an uninvited guest.

Later, Aura knew she needed to clean the windows so she went to the cabinet under the sink and got out the cleaning supplies. She made her way through the house and did some dusting as she went. She then grabbed the new filters for her ac system. She went to the small closet next to the downstairs bathroom and changed those.

When she was done taking the old filters to the trash, she went upstairs to her room. She realized she hadn't seen much of Riddick all afternoon but figured he was somewhere doing something. Her next task was going to be to put up a new landscape she'd recently purchased. It was very Bob Ross like. It depicted a snow covered mountain range, and there was a river coming down one side to a small pond. It was a quiet piece that brought Aura peace the second she'd seen it.

She stood on her bed and lifted the large canvas with a starry night sky off the wall and replaced it with the new one. She got off her bed and made sure it was straight. As she adjusted it a little, a delicious scent started to waft up the stairs. Her stomach growled and she realized her was hungry again.

As she entered the kitchen Riddick turned from the stove and handed her a large glass of wine. Aura accepted it and gave thanks. She found her earlier irritation was mostly forgotten when she had entered the kitchen and took a deep drink of wine. Then she asked, "What are you cooking? It smells amazing."

"Its shrimp Alfredo," he answered as went back to the stove where he continued to stir the white sauce on the stove. "You mentioned it was your favorite the other night when we were watching TV. I thought you might be hungry after working all day." He was offering a sign of peace. Trying to show, that while he didn't want anything more than they currently had, that he did enjoy it.

Aura gave him a small smile and took a step to stand next to him. She saw the noodles and shrimp, already cooked, waiting to be added to the sauce pan. "I didn't know you knew how to cook anything besides breakfast food," she commented.

Riddick just grinned and said, "I'm full of surprises." She nodded in agreement and went about setting the table.

It wasn't long before he was serving them both plates. He had made a salad to go with dinner and got them out of the refrigerator. Aura took a bite and moaned. Riddick eyes immediately shot to her and when she looked at him, she saw lust. She swallowed and took a drink of her wine to try and help calm her nerves. He looked like he wanted to take her right there on the dining room table. She wasn't sure if she would try to stop him or not.

As Aura ate, Riddick pictured the way she had thrown her head back in ecstasy the night before. She made almost that exact same sound. It sent a rush of blood straight to his dick. He felt like a teenager trying to hide his reaction under the table. He always had complete control of his body and she was like a poison in his blood. He didn't like that she made him reacted so innately. He didn't like not being in control. He was going to have to make sure he didn't let her get under his skin.

They finished dinner in silence, once again, then worked together to clean up. Aura found it annoying how well they could work together to get the task done. And the way he made sure to brush against her every time one of them moved around the kitchen was infuriating. Why did he have to continually touch her? Why did her body have to tingle and burn with every touch? It just made her angrier. She didn't know why and at the moment she simple didn't care.

Riddick was trying to gage her reaction to his small caresses. He could tell she wasn't happy about it. However, it was quite a turn on to piss her off. Her frowning and pouting only made him want her more. He liked a good chase, even if he'd already caught her once. He wasn't sure he would ever not want her. She was irresistible. Fuck, why was she so irresistible? He would let it go for now and enjoy while he could. It wouldn't be for much longer. He wouldn't have to worry about her or anyone else once he left.

After they finished, Aura thanked Riddick for dinner and claimed she was tired. She retrieved a book from the stack she had by her reading chair and retreated to her room. She stomped her way up the stairs and shut the door a little harder than necessary.

She made her way to her bathroom and turned on the faucet to fill the tub with hot water. She stripped and put her hair up on top of her hair so it wouldn't get wet then slowly sank into the waiting wet heat. Leaning her head back, she closed her eyes and sighed. It had been a long day. She only had one last task to complete and then she'd be free to relax for the rest of her eclipse vacation. The installation of the new ceiling fan she'd gotten to replace the light fixture was not something she'd been looking forward too. Yet, with Riddick's help she knew it wouldn't be so bad.

The water took a while to cool since Aura had used hotter water than she normal did but she had ben tense. Now that she was relaxed and pruny, she let the water out of the tub and got out. She grabbed a fluffy towel and dried off. She slipped into her favorite cotton robe that had only gotten softer over the years since she'd bought it and walked into her room. She let her hair down, ran a brush through it and turned off all the lights. Climbing into bed naked, something she rarely did, she wondered when Riddick was leaving. Would he wait till after the eclipse? Or would he slip away into the dark before it was over? She wasn't sure which option she preferred. She rolled over and hugged her extra pillow that smelled like him to her chest. She closed her eyes and waited for sleep to take her over.

Across the hall, Riddick was sitting upright in bed, reading a book. He heard Aura moving about in her room and was waiting to see if she'd invite him into her bed. When he saw her light go out he knew he wasn't getting lucky tonight. He went back to his book. He didn't need as much sleep as most people and would be awake into the wee hours of the night.

Three hours later, Aura huffed and slammed her closed fist into the matrass on either side of her. She'd been tossing and turning for the better part of two hours now. The first hour she had laid perfectly still, keeping her eyes closed and focusing on her breathing. She occasionally had trouble going to sleep and meditation like breathing usually got her through it. Tonight though was apparently a different story. She knew after an hour of taking slow deep breaths in through her nose and slow long breathes out through her mouth she was going to have to take a different tactic to fall asleep. Under different circumstances she would simply gone downstairs and to take an over the counter sleeping aid. Or if she was really desperate she'd make a strong, stiff drink. Except, Riddick was there and she didn't have any liquor. She had a couple more bottles of wine. She sighed again and got out of bed. She grabbed her robe and made her way quietly to her bedroom door. She put her ear up to the door to listen for any signs that Riddick was still awake. When she heard nothing, she shook her head at herself in annoyance. So what if he was up? It was her home, dammit! Why should she be walking around on egg shells, feeling uncomfortable to move freely in her own space? She was done being acting like she was the guest in her own home.

Aura made sure to secure the robe with the sash at her waist, opened her door with purpose and made her way downstairs to the kitchen. She wasn't going to try to be quiet about it either. As she turned the corner into the dark kitchen, she slammed into a solid form. As Riddick's arms wrapped around her so she would fall backward from the impact, Aura made a small oomph sound.

"What the hell?" Aura said quietly. The darkness made her feel the need to talk softly. She pushed away from him and walked to the refrigerator. She reached to feel for a bottle of moscato she knew she'd put there after returning from the store earlier in the week.

Riddick stood back and watched as she felt around, seeing it was just out of her reach. He knew she wouldn't be able to reach it without a step stool and decided to help. He pressed his chest into her back, pressing her into the refrigerator door and grabbed the bottle. As he did so he whispered in her ear, "If you need help sleeping, all you have to do is ask."

The second he stepped back, Aura spun around and started whisper yelling at him. "If I wanted your help, I would have, you pompous ass. So just leave me alone." She then snatched the bottle from him.

Riddick took another step back. What in the hell was her problem? "Excuse me?" he asked.

"You heard me," she said as she started to make her way out of the kitchen with her bottle of wine.

Riddick's arm shot out, Aura wondered why she always ended up here, trapped in this small space with him invading her personal bubble. "Do you mind?" she snapped.

He liked it when she got feisty. "What? You're worried about a repeat of history. Would that be so bad?" he smirked.

Aura turned to look up at him, she smiled sarcastically and purred, "Is that what you want Riddick? To fuck me right here in the kitchen? Maybe even on the floor."

He laughed and replied, "I wouldn't say no."

She huffed and went to duck under his arm. He knew exactly what she as going to do and grabbed her around her waist, swung her around and lifted her up to set her ass down on the counter. Her robe fell open over her legs that were on either sides of his hips, the bottle of wine made a clunking sound as it rolled toward the wall as Aura threw her hands out to steady herself on her perch. Riddick brought his hands up to her thighs and groaned when he felt her bare skin under his palms. He gripped her there and pushed them opened further as he pulled her closer to him.

Aura gasped as she felt the roughness of his pants on her center. "What do you think you are doing?" she asked breathlessly as she leaned back on her hands trying to keep her distance. Well, that's what she was telling herself.

Riddick leaned over her slightly reclined form, his hands slide up the top of her legs till they got to her waist. "If you want me to stop, just say so," he said as he pulled at the sash keeping her robe together at the front. Her chest heaved but she didn't protest so he undid it and pushed the robe off her shoulders. Then he trailed his hands down her arms, pushing the robe over her hands, bringing them up to his chest. "I know you want me. I can smell it."

Aura swallowed and shook her head no as she pressed her hands flat against his chest. "How?" she asked.

"It's an animal thing," he smiled. Aura felt a rush of lust at his statement. He wanted her on an animal level and that apparently turned her on more than she'd like to admit. She grasped his shirt in her hands and pulled him to her. She pressed her lips to his with a fierceness neither of them knew she was capable of. He met her with his lips, teeth and tongue just as passionately. He hated the way this woman disarmed him, but he wasn't going to walk away from her now. Not yet.

He wrapped his arms around her as she withered against him. When kissing wasn't enough for her anymore, she moved to pull off his shirt. With there chest pressed together, Aura felt the need for even more. She pushed at him to back up, he growled at her and she laughed. "Calm down Romeo, just trying to get these pants off you."

 **-EDOD-**

He pushed her hands out of the way and unbuttoned them himself. He pushed his pants and his boxers down just enough to get his cock out then took the half step it took to get back to her warm, soft body. Aura wrapped her legs around his waist and tried her best to rub her now soaking core over his dick. From her position on the counter she couldn't move her hips the way she wanted. She whimpered and clutched at his shoulders trying to get him to do something, anything, to relieve the burning she felt between her legs. He gripped her hip in one hand and himself in the other. He slowly dragged the tip of his cock up and down her wet pussy. "Is this what you want?" he asked darkly.

She whimpered again as he rubbed his head over her clit again and again. "Yes, please Riddick, fuck me already," she begged.

"There you go begging again," he said. He lined himself up and wrapped his hand in her hair. "How do you want it, Aura?" he asked as he pressed just enough to make her feel him but not enough to actually enter her.

"Hard and fast and now," she said as she shifted her hips forward to the very edge of the counter so that he sank into her. He pulled her head back as he felt her heat surround him. He groaned and pushed the rest of the way into her. He could feel her fluttering around his cock and his head fell forward, resting on her chest. When he didn't move, Aura used her heels to dig into his ass that was still partial covered by his pants. He took that as his cue to do as she asked. He took long, deep thrust in and out of her as he watched her breast bounce. The hand of her hip slide up her side to grip the ribs under one of them. He leaned forward and wrapped his lips around her erect nipple. Her back bowed and pressed her chest harder into him. He pulled back with his hips and snapped them back into her hard. She moaned loudly and placed her hands back behind her, ready for his pounding rhythm to pick up. His hand left her hair and made its way down her side, to her hip and then to where they were connected. He's thumb made slow sweeps across her clit at half the speed of his fast thrust. He didn't want her to come yet. He wasn't sure how long he would last this time if he felt her start to pulsate around him. As soon as he heard her moans grow deeper, he knew she was close and he backed off her clit and slowed his thrust.

This time Aura growled as she reached to pull him closer, she grasped the back of his neck and brought his forehead to hers and groaned, "Why did you slow down?"

Riddick pulled his hips back even further and took shallow thrust. "Don't want you to come yet," he panted against her mouth. She captured his bottom lip and bit it gently then licked his top lip. His hips jerked slightly and he knew if he didn't change their position soon, it would be over well before he wanted it to be. He pulled his body from hers and pulled her off the counter.

"Wait, don't stop," she pleaded.

"Just want you to turn around," he assured as he grabbed her hips and turned her to face the counter. "Grab the counter," he commanded. And she did, anything to get him to take her. Leaning her weight forward onto the counter she spread her legs shoulder width apart and turned to look at him over her shoulder.

Riddick bent his knees slightly and guided his cock back into her hot wet pussy. He gripped the counter of either side of her as she pressed her back into his chest. He brought one hand up to push her hair out of his way and began licking and sucking on her neck, marking her more, making old marks darker. He thrust into her hard and when he was sure she could take it, using her arms to help stay steady against his pounding, he brought one hand up to her throat and the other to the part between her legs. He used his fingers to feel himself sliding in and out of her as his palm put pressure on her clit. Aura cried out in pleasure, the feeling of him touching her everywhere was almost too much.

"Yes," she breathed, as his hand on her throat traveled down her chest to wrap around her and grabbed ahold of her breast, pinching her nipple, twirling it, flicking it. "Faster, I'm so close," she implored.

Riddick growled when she clinched around him. "Fuck, you feel so good," he exclaimed and began an almost brutally hard pace of plunging in and out of her. Her sounds became incoherent as her head fell forward, taking everything he was giving. When his fingers that touched her and himself moved up to focus on her clit, Aura's back arched away from his chest as her head was flung back and her pussy clamped down on him like a vise. She moaned almost continuously as he pushed her to her highest high yet.

Riddick felt his own climax approach swiftly and continued to impale her over and over to make her orgasm last as long as possible before he fell with her. When the walls of her pussy finally let up and started to pulsate around him, he let go with a roar as he grabbed her hips and held her to him, filling her with his seed. When he, himself, stopped pulsing inside her, he let his weight press her into the counter as he rested his check on the back of her head.

 **-EDOD-**

Both panted, trying to fill their lungs with oxygen and their hearts to slow. Aura got a chill as the warmth of their quick and fast copulation left them. Riddick ran his hand up and down her arms, "Mmm," he hummed and run his tongue up the side of her neck till he got to her ear. "You're a whole different kind of animal," he whispered into her ear.

Aura's body froze. She used it to push him away. "You think I'm an animal? That I'm like you?" she yelled as she whipped around to face him. "Listen here, Riddick," Aura began her assault on his chest with her finger, "I'm nothing like you! And just because I had sex with you doesn't mean I am. So, just back off."

Riddick's head spun as she grabbed her robe and the forgotten bottle of wine then stomped her way out of the kitchen, through the living room and up the stairs. "Wha…" he spoke out in the now empty room. Women were fucking confusing. How did it go from her begging him for his cock to her yelling and storming away? He didn't think he'd ever understand people or women, especially Aura. He pulled up his pants and boxes, grabbed his glass of water he'd come to the kitchen for before Aura had shown up and went to bed, smiling.

Aura threw herself on her bed, screamed into the mattress and then sat up. Why had she just let him fuck her into oblivion in the kitchen? And why had she flipped out on him after? What he said really wasn't that bad. Of course she didn't like being compared to an animal but what they had done was pretty animalistic. She sat up, peeled the wrapping off the top of the wine and used her teeth to pull the wine cork out of the bottle. She spit it across the room and began to chug the wine. She'd never opened a bottle of wine like that before but didn't want to think on it. It might make her realize just how right Riddick's statement was. Aura wasn't sure why she'd been behaving so unlike herself lately. It was like Riddick had awoken something inside her. She bent her hand as her hands absently peeled the label on the bottle in her hands. She turned her head to the ceiling and growled loudly. He was right, she was a new kind of animal. She just didn't know what that would mean for her or her life. She brought the bottle back up to her lips and took two, three, four deep swallows. She'd worry about that tomorrow. Tonight she was going to drink wine and sleep.

 **AN:**

 **Well that's another chapter. Reviews are appreciated. Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 7

**AN:**

 **Sorry for the delay I needed a break. All mistakes are mine. Still no reliable beta. I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 7

On the fifth day of the eclipse, Aura woke to a pounding headache. She knew finishing off that bottle had been a bad idea but every time she had put it down she'd start thinking about what Riddick had said and she would pick it up again. She hated that what he said had bothered her so much. Then she'd start thinking about other things about him that infuriated her. She'd made a list of things he did that made her mad. As the night went on and the bottle got lighter and the list got more ridiculous. It had started with him simply choosing her home. Why couldn't he have chosen a house that was empty? She knew for a fact that six families on her block went to a RSI pod location during the eclipse. Then she started thinking about how he just cooked whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted. Yes, it was stuff she had planned to make for the most part, but he didn't know that! And he was always doing things she didn't ask him to, like the light bulbs. She could have done that herself. Yes, she had told him she expected him to help out, but maybe she had wanted to do that. She didn't, but how was he suppose to know that. After that the ridiculousness started, he left the seat up, he was too quiet, he read her books, he took her in the kitchen, he made too much coffee, he didn't do the dishes the way she liked. The small voice in the back of her head that told her she was just making excuses not to like him and push him away was silenced the more she drank. By the time she had dropped the empty bottle, she was laughing and crying at the same time, thinking about how stupid his bald head looked when it was sweaty. All shiny and looking like a tan bowling ball. It hadn't been long after that that she had passed out.

Aura groaned as she rolled over and looked at her alarm clock. It was almost eleven in the morning. She had no idea what time she had actually fallen asleep so she had no way of knowing how much sleep she'd gotten. If the throbbing in her skull, the aches in her muscles and the stiffness in her spine were any indication, it hadn't been too much. She slowly unfolded her body from her blanket and sheet as she pushed her hair from her face. She needed water and some pain relievers immediately. She made her way slowly to her bathroom, moaning and fumbling over her own feet. When she reached the door and flipped the switch for the light she all but hissed and turned it back off. There was no way she was going to be able to tolerate that much light yet. She laughed then whimpered at the effort it took to make such a noise. She inwardly berated herself for drinking so much. She never had more than a glass or two at a time. She didn't have a tolerance for the stuff at all. And a wine hangover was the worst in her opinion. After she turned on the hot water in her shower she went to the medicine cabinet and got out two pills. She bent over the sink and got a drink to wash them down. Then she gulped from the faucet like she was on the verge of dehydration before standing back up. The water slashed around him her belly and Aura covered her mouth with one hand and leaned against the sink with the other. She had drank too much, too quickly and now felt like she could puke up her stomach.

After a few moments, the bathroom filled with steam and the feeling passed to slight nausea. Aura made her way back to the shower and she went to remove her clothing. When her hands landed on her bare skin she had a flash of Riddick standing between her legs pounding into her. Her legs quivered and she shook her head to get the memory out. Her head pounded, in almost the same rhythm as he had the night before, from the action. She turned the cold water on just a little but didn't wait for the temperature to adjust before she stepped into the steaming hot spray. She shuddered as the water ran down her body. She placed her hands against the wall under the shower head, leaned against her out stretched arms and hung her head. She could feel the water pulling her hair down around her face as it poured down around her head and shoulders. More images from the night before invading her thoughts. She saw flashes of Riddick licking at her breast, his hands gripping her thighs and her own hands pulling him to her. She could feel the ache between her legs and a new one stirring from want as her thoughts brought forth the feelings she'd felt the night before. She pushed her self away from the wall and turned around. With both hands she pushed her hair back over her face and shoulder as she tipped her face up to the ceiling. She let the water cascade over her face, down her chest, over her stomach, between her legs and down to her feet. The heat was relieving the pains of her hangover, as the water washed away the memories, and for that she was grateful.

She stayed in the shower for quite longer than she normally would. When the water started to cool she hurried and washed. When she got out she already felt better. The medication and hot shower had been a good idea. She just wanted something to eat to help with her stomach. Now that it had settled and the nausea had passed, she was extremely hunger. She hurried about getting dried off and dressed for the day, not even bothering to dry her hair. She let it fall down her back as she grabbed a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. She was tired of wearing pajamas and regular clothes made her feel almost normal again. She slipped on some socks and made her way downstairs.

She entered the kitchen and saw the table set for one. There was bacon, eggs, waffles and coffee. Her mouth watered at the smell and she went straight to the table. She took a sip of the hot and perfectly made cup of coffee as she poured a healthy amount of syrup onto her waffles. She dug in and didn't stop until her plate was empty.

Once she had eaten, she only had a slight persistent head ache that she knew she was just going to have to deal with. She grabbed her notebook to mark off her last task, installing the new fan in the guest bedroom. When she opened the notebook to the page with her list she saw everything was crossed off, including the fan. What the hell? She didn't do that. "That jerk," she muttered.

That was it. She'd had it with that asshole. She stood up and made her way upstairs. She was going to give Riddick a piece of her mind. When she got to the guest bedroom Riddick was standing on the ladder he'd used the day before to change the lights. His back was to her and hadn't noticed her yet. He had already taken the light fixture out of the ceiling and appeared to be capping off the exposed wires. She stopped in the doorframe and leaned against it. She crossed her arms and one foot over the other. Now that he was in front of her, she'd lost some of her steam. As she watched him, she realized she was really just being a bitch and she needed to let this go.

Aura began to turn around when he spoke, "You got a bone to pick with me?" he asked. She froze. She hadn't even known he was aware she was in the room. He turned to look at her and she saw one of his eyebrows cock up in question with a smirk on his lips. He really shouldn't have done that.

"Actually I do," she retorted. If he wanted to know than she would tell him. "I was just downstairs and saw you crossed the fan off the list."

Riddick stepped off the ladder and turned to face her, he had a feeling this was about to get good. "And?" he asked.

Aura stood up straight and placed her hands on her hips. "And," she stated, "The task isn't done yet so it didn't need to be crossed off."

He took in her bitch face and started to smile. "I was going to get it done and didn't know it would be a problem. I'm," he was saying but she cut him off.

"And you didn't put the dishes away right. Did you remember to use the soft scrubber on the pan you used to cook with this morning?" she nagged. "Did you even clean the waffle iron after you used it?"

Crossing his arms and planting his feet, Riddick knew Aura needed to get whatever was really bugging her off her chest. He hoped by the time she was done with her little rant that she would get to what the real issue was. He knew everything she was saying was just small things that weren't really any cause for concern for her and would run out of steam the second she heard herself. For now he would let her have her say.

"Also, every time I go in the bathroom, the seat is up. What's that about? You are the guest here. And you made too much coffee this morning and it will have to be poured down the drain. It's such a waste. As for last night, do you realize how unsanitary it is to have sex in the kitchen? I put food on those counters. And I saw you didn't use a book mark in my book. You dog ear-ed the page. You know those corners never loose that crease after doing that, right?" Aura sputtered. As her speech went on she lost the wind in her sails and she had gotten quieter hoping he would at some point stop her tirade so she wouldn't make an even bigger ass of herself but he never did. She stood there almost out of breath from her list of offense and waited for him to say something.

Riddick once again raised an eyebrow, "Is that all?" he asked. Aura gulped and nodded yes. He smiled and took the few steps it took to get to her. He placed both hands on her biceps and gave them a little squeeze. "Feel better now?" he went on.

Aura's eyes, which had been on his chest, shot to his. Her face began to heat up. "Seriously?" she sneered.

Riddick chuckled and lean down to kiss her. Aura turned her head before he could meet her lips with his and he pulled away.

"Could you be anymore condescending, Riddick?" Aura spit out then turned and stormed away.

Riddick stood there staring at the place she had stood just a second before and shook his head. Aura was really making it difficult to be around her. He knew she was still trying to get used to him and their physically relationship but apparently she couldn't handle the situation as well as he had hoped she would. He shook his head again and began to think maybe it was time for him to leave. He turned back to his project and climbed the ladder. As he reached his arms up, he felt a stinging in his side. He still wasn't hundred percent. He would give it one more night and see how it went before he just cut his losses and left.

Down stairs Aura began cleaning the kitchen. She scrubbed the floor and reorganized her cupboards. When that was done she went into her living room and began cleaning that. She knew she was angry cleaning but didn't care. She had made a fool of herself upstairs and he had just let her. Then the ass had the audacity to try and kiss her. She knew if it had been the other way around she would have told him he was being a jerk and to take his foot out of his mouth. She felt like a complete idiot. She felt the sting of tears in her eyes but refused to let them spill over. All that did was make her irritating headache become a hammering between her eyes. She continued on cleaning things she's already cleaned for the next couple of hours. When she had the downstairs re-cleaned she went upstairs to clean there as well. She cleaned till she blisters then cleaned some more.

She was covered in sweat as she finished scrubbing her bathtub. There really wasn't anything else for her to clean and she figured it was time to try and save face. Maybe if she apologized for acting like a nagging housewife, he would forget the whole thing and they couldn't go back to coexisting in peace. Aura pulled off the rubber gloves she'd been wearing and pushed back the stray hairs that were stuck to her sticky face. She got up from beside the tub and went to wash her hands in the shining sink. She looked up at herself in the sparkling mirror and felt a wave of self pity. She really had been acting like a fool lately. She wasn't ready to admit she had feelings for Riddick to herself yet but she knew that was what it was. She knew they wasn't anyway he would stay. She was simply doing the only thing she could. She was pushing him away. And in the most ludicrous way she knew how. She let her head fall forward and tried not to berate herself.

Aura looked back at her reflection and made the decision to stop acting like a brat. There was nothing she could do about her feelings or Riddick's inevitable departure. She was going to make the best of the time they had together while not showing her true emotions. She would play nice and when he left, she would move on, go back to her life and forget all about him.

After washing her face and brushing her hair, Aura left her room and headed downstairs. When she had opened her bedroom door she smelt dinner cooking. She smiled at the thought that even with all of her bitching, Riddick still went about making himself at home. She was glad he hadn't just said fuck it and left.

Riddick turned to look at her as she entered the kitchen looking chagrin. Her head was down and she was a little fidgety.

"Um, hey, Riddick," she began, "I just wanted to say I was out of line earlier and that I really appreciate everything you've done to help out around the house." Aura stood nervously, with her hands in her back pockets of her jeans while looking at her feet.

He turned from the stove and nodded his head. "It's fine," he said.

Aura looked up, not sure if he meant it or not but took him for his word. Maybe he wanted to just forget about her outburst too. She looked at her feet and asked, "Is there anything I can do to help with dinner?"

Riddick figured this was her way of waving the white flag so he would take it and forget all about it. As he went back to making one of his favorite meals, steak and potatoes, he answered, "Not much left to do. You could set the table."

Aura made her way through the kitchen, gathering the plates and utensils they would need for dinner. The sound of sizzling meat and plates being placed on the table filling the air as she set the table. After seeing Riddick get potatoes out of the oven, she went to the refrigerator and got out the butter dish and the bowl of sour cream. She saw he'd already had the half bottle of wine from their last dinner together out on the counter and got two glasses. She filled them and took the bottle to the recycle. She noticed it was overflowing and was looking forward to being able to take it out soon.

When she turned back to the table she saw Riddick placing their steaks on their plates. Aura sat down and picked up her fork. "I didn't even know I had steak," she commented as he sat across from her after returning the hot pan to the stove.

They each got a potato from the plate he'd placed in the center of the table as he said, "They were buried in the back under a pail of ice cream and half bottle of vodka."

"I have vodka and steaks?" she asked rhetorically. "I really need to keep better stock of what I have," she said.

Riddick simply nodded and went about eating his food quietly. He wasn't sure what it was exact that seemed to trigger her moods so he figured just shutting up for now was his best bet.

Aura made quick work of her dinner. As she got up to clear the table, she let Riddick know just how much she enjoyed the meal. She picked up her plate, walked over to him and bent down to give him a quick kiss on the cheek as she whispered thank you in his ear. Riddick smiled to himself as she went to the sink. He took his last bite of potato and began helping with the clean up.

When Aura noticed he was clearing the table she stopped him, "You cooked, I clean. Remember?"

"Right," he said coming up behind her placing the skillet into the sink. He pressed his chest into her back and rested his chin on her shoulder. "I was just trying to be helpful, but if you want to do all the work you are more than welcome to," he purred into her ear causing her to shiver against him.

Riddick stepped away, leaned against the counter beside her and watched her finish up the dishes.

After the clean up, they made their way into the living room to watch TV. They surf channels looking for something to watch when they land on one of Aura's favorite criminal investigation programs. Thinking Riddick wouldn't appreciate it quiet as much as she would, she keeps searching for something to watch.

He had noticed she pauses on the shows she has some interest in and when she paused a little longer on one he suggested they watch it.

"Its ok," she says as she kept looking. "We should watch something the both of us enjoy."

"I really don't care," Riddick stated. "I don't really have all that much time to watch TV, its not like I have the time when on the run from one low life merc or another."

Aura smiles sheepishly. It was easy to forget he was an escaped convict inside the walls of her home. He seemed like a decent guy, most of the time. And normally that was what she would watch, so she went ahead and turned it back. If he seemed uncomfortable she would just change it again.

As commercial for RSI was ending, Aura brought up her legs to curl them under her as she pulled a pillow from between them over to lay her head on, on the arm of the couch. Riddick slide over pulling her feet into his lap like he tended to do whenever they spent any significant amount of time together on the couch. With his thumbs pressing firmly into her insoles, Aura sighed and relaxed as the show came back on.

Once the program ended, another began and Aura made a move to pick up the remote to change the channel. Riddick stopped her and insisted he was enjoying the show. Aura smiled and left the TV on the investigative channel.

Half way through the next program Riddick made a comment about police force, merc involvement and how "fucked up the whole entire dumbass jurisdiction" was. Aura sat up from her spot she'd slowly been melting into under his touch at his statement.

"Do you think that because you are on the other side of it or have you always felt that way?" she asked.

Riddick turned and looked at her. "It's always been that way," he shot. "Men have a tendency to think they are better than everyone else when they get any kind of power. Half the people in prison are they because they were just trying to survive. The real problem is with the law makers and the rich."

Aura's jaw went slack as she just stared at him. She hadn't heard him say so much at one time before. She wasn't sure he had say that much in one day to her. As she realized she was staring open mouthed at him, the words he had said took meaning in her head. She snapped her mouth shut and glared at him. Rich, powerful law makers were kind of a sore subject for her. Her father had been a man like that. And at first he had really tried to make a difference. He had been doing really well before truly powerful rich men had stepped in the way.

She crossed her arms as she sat straight up on the couch with her feet planted firmly on the floor. "I agree the rich are the problem but most law makers are just as much victims as the general population," she said calmly. She really didn't want to get into an argument with him after their nice dinner and quiet evening but she felt very strongly about this particular subject.

"If you say so," he grumbled quietly to himself not wanting to fight about it with her.

Aura turned to look at him and replied, "I do. Most politicians start out really trying to make a change. Then the rich guys come in making threats, offering money or both. What can the politicians do? Just sit back and let these people hurt or kill their families? They do what they have to do to protect them. When wealthy people don't get what they want they tend to just take it one way or another. It's not like they care who gets hurt."

Riddick chuckled darkly. "If they really cared and wanted to make a change, they would figure out a way to protect their families and still make fair laws. They would do more than that. They would make sure the communities and the people in those communities were taken care of. Instead they are worthless, spineless, pieces of shits that just take the money and do whatever they puppet masters tell them to do."

Aura shot up from her spot on the couch, looking at Riddick with an expression of disbelief. "You can't possible believe that a man with a wife and children, that he loved and cherished above all else, would simple let death threats go. If he had it in his power to protect them by simple letting a small law or bill pass that would let the rich simple have a little bigger tax cut or lighten up on labor laws" she sputtered.

When she went on to continue, Riddick stood as well, towering over her. "I do. If that meant that a whole town would have to shut down because no one could afford to simple live, to eat, to have a roof over their heads. If it meant that hundreds or thousands would die of starvation and from long cold winters with little to no food," he roared.

Taking a step closer, Aura spat out, "And if the man used the money he was bribed with to help those people instead of keeping it? He went to those people's homes with food, paid theirs bills and made sure they didn't lose their homes?"

Riddick took the last step it took to put him nose to nose with Aura. He looked down at her and took in the sight of her heaving chest, her glistening eyes, her flushed skin as she took a stand for something she truly believed in. "You really believe a man that stooped so low as to take a bribe would then turn around and use that money to help those he fucked over? As if the people who did the bribing would like him?" he fumed.

Aura's eyes shot back and forth between his, trying to see what it was that made him so impervious to see her side of the argument. As she did, she saw just how breathtaking his eyes really were. She'd looked at them before but standing face to face in the light of the TV she could see just how truly beautiful they really were. They were like mercury, silver and almost seemed to be in constant motion taking her in. The colors took in the limited light and reflected them back to her, reflecting purples and blues.

She looked down at his chest and asked, "What?" softly, not having heard what he said after getting lost in his eyes.

Riddick was done arguing with her, not feeling the need to repeat his words. He bent his knees and wrapped his arms around her waist. He lifted her up and over his shoulder, he used one arm to hold her thighs to his chest and headed to the stairs.

"What in the hell?" Aura gasped for breathed as his shoulder dug into stomach.

"I think we've both made our points," he told her as he made his way up the stairs.

Aura placed her hands just above his ass to keep from being slammed into his back repeatedly as he leisurely made his way to her room. "And that means you have to go all caveman?" she asked.

Riddick laughed loudly as he entered her room. He threw her onto her bed where she bounced a couple times before she sat up and glared at him. "Yeah, watching you get all worked up turned me on. Don't say it didn't get you all hot and bothered."

Aura huffed as she began taking off her shirt. There was no use in pretending it didn't. He grinned and turned to close the door. As he turned off the light he said, "That's my girl."

He took her hard and fast the first time, Aura was amazed at how quickly he had gotten to know her body. The second time was slower, they took their time pushing each other to the edge multiple times, in multiple positions before she finally fell with him following shortly after.

As they lay in the dark, sweaty and spent, Aura wondered if they had just had mad sex or makeup sex. Or was it both? While she was thinking about the meaning of both kinds of sex, she felt Riddick's arm snake around her middle and pull her to him. She rolled over and laid her head on his chest, letting her hand crawl its way up his stomach to the small patch of hair in the center. As she ran her fingers through it she realized they were cuddling. If she hadn't been on the cusp of unconsciousness she might have realized it was the first time.

Riddick lay with one hand behind his head, Aura on the other and draped over his chest . Her breathing evened out then slowed. He wasn't sure why he had pulled her body to him, it had just felt like the right thing to do in the moment. He could feel her heartbeat steadily beat against his ribs. He lifted his head to place an uncharacteristically sweet kiss to her head then let it fall back to the bed. He knew he was in too deep yet he couldn't find it in himself to care. The last time he had been in her bed, he'd left after he knew she was in a deep sleep. He'd gone to the guest room and replayed their coupling over and over until he was ready to sleep. He considered it now then Aura mumbled in her sleep about arrogant assholes and he couldn't find it in himself to pull away from her. He brought the hand of the arm under her to push her more firmly into him and left his hand on her bare hip. Caressing her silky soft skin with his calloused thumb he drifted to sleep.

 **Ending AN:**

 **Reviews are always appreciated. Only three more chapters and then the ep.**


	9. Chapter 8

**AN: Double lemon warning. Look for –EDOD- before and after if you want to skip. Once again, all mistakes are mine, and I'm sure there are a lot because I really didn't want to reread again before I posted. Also, I own nothing. Enjoy!**

Chapter 8

Aura made her way down stairs the next morning to find the coffee pot sputtering the last of the coffee into the glass pot waiting to collect the hot, dark, caffeinated goodness. She had woken up alone yet again but hadn't minded. She had woken once in the middle of the night to feel Riddick's arms wrapped tightly around her before she pulled the blanket closer and drifted off again.

As she poured herself a cup of the strong brew, the man came up behind her. He wrapped an arm around her middle and gentle pressed a kiss to her hair before continuing on to the kitchen table. Aura smiled and joined him.

Already on the table were two perfectly cooked omelets. Aura wondered if things had been different for Riddick, if he would have been a chef somewhere. Maybe he'd be married, with a couple of kids and living a normal life. He would have poker night with his friends and date nights with his wife. He would be living in a cute little house with a dog that he took for walks every morning before getting the kids ready for school. She shook her head at the idea and went about checking the tablet for any new news about G.O. or Riddick.

Riddick was thinking as they ate as well. However, his thoughts were about his time spent in Aura's home. He was getting to use to being in a normal home. Well, what he figured was a normal home. He'd never known what normal was. He could feel himself getting civilized. That was dangerous. He couldn't let his guard down for one second, even if he knew he was safe from the outside world for the time being. He needed to really start thinking about what his next goal was. Where he was going to go to find a new ship, how he was going to get off the god forsaken planet he had landed on. And how he was going to go back to the life he was accustomed to after having spent the last five days living with the woman across from him. He knew it was time, the eclipse would be over in the next couple of days. Not wanting to go there just yet, he figured he would enjoy the little time he still had with Aura and the rest would come later. He was used to making decisions on the fly and didn't see the need to change what worked for him just yet.

Out of habit, Aura picked up her notebook to look at her to do list and remembered they had completed it the day before. She placed it back on the table and started her usual clean up.

"I guess since there isn't really anything else to do today, we can just hang out and relax," she started. "I usually don't get everything done so quickly by myself."

Riddick nodded and walked over to her as she went about washing the dishes. "We can just watch TV or maybe a movie," she suggested. She turned to look at him where he was leaning against the counter with his arms crossed and staring blankly at the soapy water in the sink. "I have a couple movies I haven't had the chance to watch yet. Maybe we could do that?" she said shyly. He seemed deep in thought and she wasn't even sure if he was listening.

"I was also thinking about taking a bath. It's been awhile since I've had time to just relax in the tub."

Riddick smiled and looked up at her. As she talked he had been imagining her doing all the things she was talking about. He couldn't quiet imagine himself doing those things alone or with her and was a little concerned about how much he really wanted too. "A bath, huh?" he asked as he looked into her eyes.

"Yeah," she replied with a smile. He nodded yet again and pushed off the counter with his hip. He took a step toward her, looked down at her and asked, "Are you looking for company?"

Aura swallowed thickly as she looked up at him in the dim light of the kitchen, she spoke, "Depends who is offering?"

When Riddick slapped her firmly on the ass, Aura yelped softly. "Come on," he ordered. She gulped again and hurried to turn off the faucet in front of her. She turned and practically ran through the living room with him right on her tail. She giggled and rushed up the stairs with him chucking along behind her.

It wasn't long till her tub was full of hot water and bubbles. Riddick had protested the rose infused bubble bath but Aura had ignored him as she poured it under the running water. As he undressed, she lit a few candles she had around the bathroom so she wouldn't stare and drool as he got naked. In the flickering light, she peeled away her clothing and made her way to where Riddick was already lounging in the tub. He had he's head resting on the back lip of the bath tub with his eyes closed. The bubbles were covering her view of his body up to the middle of his chest. She slowly lifted one leg and stepped into the tub lightly, not wanting to step on any of his vital body parts. As she got her footing Riddick's arm came up to help her step all the way in. She gingerly took it and brought her other leg into the hot water. Riddick's eyes opened as he sat up and placed his hands on her hips. He turned her to face away from him and leaned forward to place a kiss just above her ass as he pulled her down to sit in between his legs. Aura sat with her knees bent so she could wrap her arms around them. With her now submerged in the water as well the water had resin so that the water and bubbles were nearly covering her breast.

Once she was settled Riddick cupped his hand to catch some water and poured it over the part of her back that wasn't in the water. Aura gathered her hair and expertly tied it in a knot on the top of her head. The ends that were wet dripped down on her and gave her a chill now that the water had time to cool in the air around them. He pulled at her shoulders to have her lean her back to her chest. Aura smiled at the familiarity of the position. He's hands wondered from her shoulders down her arms and around to her stomach. He rubbed firmly from there down to the top of her thighs. He pulled them as far apart as his legs and the tub would allow then drew them back up the inside of her legs. As he neared her tingling center, Aura let her head fall back to his shoulder and her hands to grab onto his thighs that cradled her.

 **-EDOD-**

Riddick lightly dragged his fingertips up the sides of her pussy lips making Aura squirm, wanting him to touch her more firmly and on more stimulating areas. Riddick laughed in her ear as he dropped his mouth down to her neck. He left open mouthed kisses up and down the length of it as he continued to tease her. Aura whined when he brought his lips up to her ear and pulled her lobe into his mouth.

"What's wrong?" he asked huskily into her ear.

Aura turned her head as she brought up one of her hands to wrap around his neck. She pulled him to her and spoke into his mouth, "I need you to quit teasing me." Then she pressed their lips together in a searing kiss. She pushed her tongue into his mouth and moaned when she felt him finally touch her clit gently.

Riddick brought one hand up to tease her nipples as the other pushed two fingers into her tight, hot and wet passage. He tore his mouth from hers and latched down on her shoulder. She threw her head back against his shoulder again and arched her back as he pumped his fingers in and out of her slowly, her hips pushing and pulling against his hand. He let his thumb stroke her sensitive clit in rhythm with his fingers. It wasn't long till Aura was grinding her ass into his dick, riding his fingers to completion. Riddick groaned at the feeling of her walls pulsing and gripping his digits as he pulled them from her body.

 **-EDOD-**

Relaxing back against Riddick, Aura let her arm that had been wrapped around his neck slowly slide back down into the water. She pressed back against his hard length that was digging into her back and turned to look at him. "Your turn," she purred.

When she tried to turn around, Riddick stopped her with his hands on her hips, keeping her firmly in place. "No, I can wait. Let's just enjoy your bath," he said.

Aura laughed, "Don't you mean our bath?"

Riddick shook his head and put ran his hands up and down her arms, massaging as he went. "No, it's your bath, I just happen to be here with you."

Aura smiled and relaxed into him. They each closed their eyes as they let their hands roam each other wherever they could each, caressing and massaging as they went. Aura thought she would fall asleep if it weren't for the fact that Riddick's hands always ended up back at her breast or between her legs, teasing her and causing shots of lust and heat through out her body ever so often.

After the water started to get cool, they let the water drain as they climbed out of the tub. Both smelled like roses and when Aura mentioned it, Riddick grumbled about needing to build up a sweet, work on an engine, fire a gun or all of the above. She laughed as she wrapped her towel around herself.

"I could help you with one of those things," she offered as she let a finger trail down his wet chest. He had been about to wrap a towel around her waist when he finger got to the trail of hair that started just above his navel.

He growled, "Get your ass on that bed now."

Aura's eyes bulged out of her head as Riddick let his towel drop to the floor. He growled again and she yelped as his hand came down on her barely covered ass. She spun around and took off into the bedroom with him right on her ass. Her towel landing on the floor behind her.

The rest of the day, they lounged around the house lazing about. They watched some TV and a movie before lunch. For lunch, they worked together to make chicken salad and Aura baked cookies for dessert. They sat on the floor, in front of the TV, sitting at the coffee table. They talked but not about anything too deep or personal, each knowing if they did they would get even more attached than they already were.

After another movie, some TV and cuddling on the couch, they again worked together to make lasagna. While it was cooking, Aura cleared the table and set out taper candles. She lit them and set it with plates and silverware.

Riddick brought over their plates and sat down at his usual spot. Aura brought over two glasses of vodka spiked lemonade, placing them in front of each of their meals. They ate dinner quietly, making moony eyes at each other. Aura was feeling frisky after a long, relaxing day of flirting, casual touching and being in such close proximity to such a sexy man. She let her socked foot slide up his pant leg, smiling seductively. Riddick growled, pushed his leg closer to her and proceeded to eat with gusto, wanting to finish eating so he could have his way with her.

Aura dropped her foot at the sound. "So, do you want to watch a movie after dinner?" she asked trying to play innocent.

"I think we've watched enough television today," Riddick teased. "I'm sure there is something else we can do that would be just as entertaining, if not more so." He winked and took another bite.

Aura knew exactly what he wanted but decided to coy. "Oh yeah, what did you have in mind?" she asked as she looked up at him. Instead of letting him answer she said, "I've got a couple board games and I know there are a couple books in there that you might like."

Riddick laughed and shook his head. He knew she was being obtuse on purpose. "Got Twister?" he asked with a smirk.

Her face got warm as she blushed, thinking about all the possibilities a game of Twister could offer. She cleared her throat before she spoke, "No, sorry."

"I'm sure we can figures something out," Riddick replied. He scooped up his last bite with his fork and shoved it into his mouth. As he chewed he watched Aura take a few gulps of her drink. Her face was still flushed from her last blush and he could clearly see her nipples come to a point under her thin camisole under her sweater. He knew she hadn't had a bra on all day but had tried to ignore it, knowing he wasn't as young as he used to be and they'd already had sex, with tons of foreplay, earlier in the day. He had needed the time to recover. He was more than ready now and the way Aura was squirming in her seat as she continued to eat made him think she was too.

Riddick let his foot continue to rub against hers as she finished her dinner. He leaned back in his chair, crossed his arms and took her in. She really was an exotic beauty. Her long hair that she liked to tie up on top of her head, her pouty lips that tasted almost tasted sweet and then her soft curvy body, that he knew would melt under his with the simplest of touches. When she was done, he pulled her to the living room, telling her they could worry about cleaning up later. He had already put the leftovers in the refrigerator before bring their plates to the table.

He pulled her to the small wood burning stove, pushed her chair against the wall and pulled her down to the rug in front of it. He knelt in front of the stove and began to light a fire. While he was doing that, Aura settled onto the soft rug with her knees bent and pulled into her side. She leaned to the side on one arm and let the other run up and down her legs as she watched him stoke the fire in the stove and within her.

When Riddick finally had a decent fire ablaze, he laid his body down on his side to face her with his arm holding his head up. He was stretched out in front of her and she couldn't resist looking her fill in the fire light. Aura took in the long torso of his upper body, his narrow waist, and his thick, strong thighs. She mirrored his position, only allowing an inch or two between them. As they gazed into each other's eyes, Aura felt a flutter in her chest. She knew this man was it for her. She also knew they wasn't anyway she could keep him. Life on the run wasn't for her, so she didn't think she could go with him. Plus she loved her life, for the most part. She felt a tear gather on her lower lashes and ducked her head.

Riddick imminently saw it and used the arm he had laying on his side to bring his hand to her face. He used his fingers to tilt her chin back up and then moved it to cup her cheek. As a tear spilt over, he used his thumb to gentle push it away.

"What's wrong?" he asked. He was concerned for her, and himself. He shouldn't be feeling these stirring feelings he felt. But for now he would push that aside, for as long as he had with her.

Aura shook her head, not trusting her voice. Then she pushed her face into his palm, turned and kissed his palm pulling him to her. He rolled her onto her back and lay beside her as he took her mouth with his. They laid there simple kissing, using only they lips and barely there touches of their tongues till the need for more became almost unbearable.

 **-EDOD-**

Aura pushed at Riddick's shoulder until he was flat on his back and she was straddling his waist with hands on both sides of his head to brace herself. She kissed him forcible as he brought his hands up to her hips to pull her down onto his material covered erection. She brought her hands down to his shirt and began tugging it from under him and over his head. With it out of her way, she started kissing his neck, her hands rubbing and gripping over his chest. She made her way down his chest, taking a second to nibble at his nipples, and then continued down his stomach. She undid the buttons on his black cargo pants, unzipped them and slide off him to the side to pull them off his legs and over his bare feet. She saw that he wasn't wearing any underwear and her mouth began to water. She hadn't taken the opportunity to taste his manhood and figured now was the perfect time to do so.

Riddick tried to sit up to undress her, the way she'd just done to him but she pushed him back down by his shoulders. "Stay there," she said so what excitedly. He smiled and crossed his arms under his head to prop it up, he wanted a good view of what was about to happen.

Aura pulled her shirt over her head and saw the frown on his face, "What's the matter?" she asked.

"I was going to do that," he pouted. Aura laughed. She didn't know he even knew how to pout. It was cute. She leaned over him and gave him a peck to the lips.

Smiling against his lips she said, "I'll let you do the rest after I've had my fill of you." She took him in her hand and gave him a firm squeeze to let him know exactly what she meant if he didn't already know what she was planning.

She pushed his legs apart enough to slip her body between them. With her hands on the outside of his things, still on her knees, she lowered her head over his left thigh and gave it a little nip. She followed it quickly with a long lick to sooth it away. Riddick hissed at the sensation and sight before him. Aura's eyes meet his over his stomach and chest and she smiled as she dragged her lips and tongue up his leg to the deep line that came down from his hip to his rock hard cock. She stuck her tongue in the grove and like it guide her up to his hip, where she repeated the nip and lick. After, she moved her way over to the other side, being careful to only let her bare breast skimmed over his dick ever so slightly. She once again nipped and licked, licked her way back down. Instead of going to his other thigh, she went for the goods. She was done teasing him, and herself, and wanted to taste him already. She took him at his base in one hand and cupped his balls in the other. Lying down, she used her elbows to keep herself up. She blew on the underside of his dick and watched it twitch in her hand. She rolled his sack around in her hand softly, stuck out her tongue and licked from the base to the tip like it was an ice cream cone. Her tongue found a drop of pre-cum and scooped it up with her tongue. It was salty and totally unappetizing but the look on his face as he watched her do it was enough reason to suck it up and swallow.

Aura took her time licking inch after inch of his cock, using her hand at the base to maneuver it from side to side, so her tongue could curve around it to get the other side. When she was happy with her work she raised up enough to wrap her lips around his tip. She made sure she met his stare as she sucked him into her mouth. She circled the tip with her tongue before she lowered her head to take as much of him into her mouth as possible without it entering her throat. She could take just over half before it hit her tonsils. She sucked until her checks hollowed out and basked in the deep moan that came from above her. Pulling up and sucking, she lifted her head till just the head remained. She fluttered her eyelashes at him then lowered again. This time she let his head push past her tonsils, taking almost his whole length, letting him hit the back of her throat. She closed her eyes as she felt the urge to gag but fought against it as she pulled back up again. When she looked up, she saw Riddick had closed his eyes as well. Smiling around him, she began a quick pace of bobbing her head up and down. On every third bob down she would let him slide in further, using the next two to relax her throat so her gag reflex could calm. After a few minutes she felt Riddick's hands come down and grab her on the sides of her head, holding her still with only the top third of him in her mouth. She let go of him and placed her hands on the outsides of his hips to hold herself up where he wanted her. Then he began to thrust himself in and out of her mouth. Lifting his ass off the floor with the use of his hips, he picked up his speed. Just like she had, he thrust deeper into her on every third thrust. Aura held still and let him fuck her face as she concentrated on breathing through her nose and the sounds he was making. He'd hiss and moan on the deep thrust and it was causing moisture to collect between her pantie covered core.

When he pulled her off of him suddenly, Aura swallowed the extra salvia that had gathered in her mouth and licked her lips. She looked up at him as he spread his arms out and tried to slow his breathing. "Why did you stop?" she asked a little breathlessly herself.

Riddick brought his hands up to his face and rubbed his hands up and down, trying to collect himself. "If I hadn't, I'd have lost it

"That was kind of the point," Aura smiled and began to lower her head to take him in again.

However, Riddick had other ideas. He sat up, grabbed her around her waist and pulled her into his lap, so that she was straddling him. He hungrily kissed, letting his hands roam her back and ass. Aura whimpered when she felt his hard erection start to rub against her folds. She started to grind her hips back and forth over him, coating him in her wetness.

Aura pulled her mouth from his, his lips trailed over her chin and down her neck. "I need you now, Riddick," she whined as she pushed down on him.

Riddick let his forehead fall to her chest as he tried to calm his aching cock. If she kept rocking against him like she was, he was going to finish on their stomachs. He gripped her hips and stilled her body saying, "Just give me a minute."

Aura sighed, she let her hands grab at his neck and scratched at the base of his skull while he caught his breath. He laughed at frustration and lifted his head to grin at her. She was pouting and it made him want to bite her lip, so he did.

She took the opportunity to kiss him with all she had. He pulled his mouth away from hers, shifted her so he could use his hand to guide himself to her soaking center and then looked at her to make sure she was ready. Aura gulped when his eyes met hers in the dim firelight. As he slowly entered her, never taking his eyes from her, Aura's body heated to a new level. She couldn't be sure if it was their close proximity to the fire or the connection she felt to him in the moment.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, Aura began the sensuous task of lifting and lowering her hips on top of his, never looking away. She could feel his hands caressing up and down her back and it was making her nerves tingle all over her body. Riddick started grinding her into him every time he thrust up into her, putting the perfect pressure on her clit and Aura couldn't keep her eyes open anymore. She threw her head back, moaning and groaning loudly. Riddick held on to her as she leaned back, attacking her chest with his lips and teeth. Her pelvis shifted ever so slightly from the angle change, causing him to hit her g-spot and without warning she came hard. Riddick gripped her hip with one hand and wrapped the other around her back to keep her from falling to the floor as she rode out the waves of pleasure.

When she went completely lax, Riddick lowered her gently to the rug and laid himself over her, never slipping from her quivering pussy. He kept a slowly almost torturous pace as she came back down from her high. As she came back fully to her sense, he kissed her softly, "There you are."

Breathless again, Aura responded with a moan and a, "Hi."

He chucked at her and brought his hips to a stop. Aura looked up at him and wondered just how this man had wormed his way into her home and her heart. She brushed her fingers over his face wanting to memorize every line, every curve, everything about it. Her other hand came up to his back where she kneaded at his muscular shoulder blades.

Riddick wasn't sure what emotion she was exactly experiencing after her orgasm, but didn't want to ruin the mood by saying something stupid so he just kept his mouth shut. When he felt her flex her muscles around his dick, he groaned and once again began thrusting in and out of her. He let his forehead fall to hers and would kiss her whenever the feeling to do so presented itself. He kept his eyes on hers, she was looking at him like he was all there was in life. All she needed and he wanted to bask in it for as long as he possible could.

Aura wrapped her legs around his waist and made them both hum with approval at the new depth he got with each thrust. It wasn't much longer until Aura came again while Riddick gritted his teeth trying to make it last longer. When he walls started trying to suck him in deeper he couldn't hold back anymore and joined her falling over the edge.

 **-EDOD-**

Spent, covered in sweat and still attached, they kissed and touched their fill. Neither wanting to move and end their entirely new sexual experience behind. Because while they hadn't done much different than any other time before, somehow this time had been completely different.

 **AN: Only two more chapters and the epilogue. Reviews are always appreciated.**


	10. Chapter 9

**AN:**

 **Lemon warning. Look for –EDOD- before and after if you don't want to read them. Enjoy**

 **Oh and I don't own anything. Not even the laptop I'm using to write this. I borrowed it. I swear!**

Chapter 9

Aura woke when she felt Riddick climbing back into bed. She turned to face him as he slide in between the sheets and pulled her to him.

"Mm," she hummed as she wrapped her top leg over his hip and dug her face into his bare chest. "Morning," she greeted him.

Riddick smiled as he buried his face into the top of her head, placing a kiss to her hair. He placed one hand behind his head as he closed his eyes and wrapped the other around her shoulders. "Morning," he said. "I made breakfast."

Aura snuggled in closer to him and smiled. She turned her face up to look at him and said, "Oh, yeah? What did you make?"

Riddick met her eyes with his and replied, "Just some bacon, eggs and toast. It's over there on the dresser."

She turned her head to see a tray of food and coffee waiting next to her picture of her family from when she was little. Turning back to him she said, "Wow, breakfast in bed. I don't think anyone has ever done that for me before."

Riddick frowned. He didn't like the idea that no man had ever treated her the way he knew she should be treated. He also didn't like that he was the first. Women never forgot things like that and as much as he wanted her to have everything she deserved. He felt like he was only making it harder for them both. He scolded himself and let it go. He had to keep reminding himself that it wouldn't be much longer and to just stay in the moment with her.

Aura rolled on to her back and stretched, Riddick couldn't possible let the opportunity of her bare from the waist up and fully exposed to pass so he rolled on to his side and began kissing her all over her chest.

She brought her hands up to his back and neck, caressing him lightly as he lavished her with kisses and licks. "The food is going to get cold if you keep that up," she joked. Then his tongue was circling her nipple, bringing it to a stiff peak and she moaned softly.

Riddick placed a kiss between he breast and began to pull away saying, "I guess I should stop then."

Aura quickly grabbed ahold of his neck and shoulder and brought him back to her. "I don't think so sir. You need to finish what you started first." Then she pulled his mouth to hers for a passionate kiss, not caring she hadn't had a chance to brush her teeth yet.

 **-EDOD-**

Riddick didn't seem to mind as he pulled the blanket away from her naked body and situated himself between her legs. He pushed on arm under her back and up to her shoulder to hold her to him as he used the other to take hold of his erection. He slide it between her folds, gathering the wetness that had already started to pour from her hot center and spread it around with the head of his cock. Aura whimpered into his mouth when he pushed the head of his cock into her then withdrew completely. He chuckled and moved his mouth to her neck where he sucked hard causing her to arch her back at the new sensation.

Aura ran her hands down his back to his ass and pushed him down on to her. Not wanting to tease either of them anymore Riddick slide into her, each moaning at the pleasure of being connected in such an intimate way again. Aura's walls grasped at his dick, she'd never had so much sex in her life and was more sensitive than usual. It amazed her that after a single stroke she could feel the building of an orgasm already. All she could do as he took long, deep thrust was wrap her arms around his shoulder while he pressed his forehead into her collar bone.

Riddick held on to her hip as he watched himself enter her over and over again. He could see the way her glistening pussy lips gripped at his cock every time he withdrew from her, trying to suck him back in. He had to close his eyes before he came from the sight alone. He turned his head to the side and began to nibble at her breast to distract himself and ended up smiling against her skin, knowing it was the best and dumbest distraction he'd ever thought of.

When he felt Aura started to clamp down on his dick, he pulled one of her arms away from where it was wrapped around him and let his hand slide up her arm until his hand could intertwine itself with hers. He pushed it up the bed till his fingers reached the edge of the bed and gripped it tightly while pressing her hand into the mattress beneath them. Aura wrapped her legs around his waist and let him pound her into the bed as she climaxed and soared.

Riddick didn't let up as she started to come down. Thrusting with all he had, pushing in hard and deep and pulling out fast to repeat. As he came his back arched, his head flew back and he roared as he pumped everything he had into her.

 **-EDOD-**

Aura braced herself when he fell back down on top of her. She pulled her hand away from his and brought it up to push her hair from her sweat covered brow. Riddick laid, trying to catch his breath for a minute on top of her before rolling over so he wouldn't be crushing her anymore.

The cold air surrounding them, once again making its presence known. Aura's flesh began to pebble now that she didn't have Riddick to shield her from it. She pulled the sheet and blanket up to her chest and let her eyes close.

Riddick, having finally caught his breath, sat up then stood to retrieve they breakfast. Aura opened her eyes, lifted her head and watched as he strolled over to the dresser completely naked. She really did love his butt. It was just about perfect, round, just the right amount of roundness and so firm. She sat up, bringing the blanket with her, as he walked back with the full tray. She crossed her legs under the covers and accepted the offering, placing it over her lap.

Riddick sipped under the blanket, letting it sit at his waist, and pulled one of the plates off the tray to rest it in his own lap. Then grabbed the cup of black coffee and took a sip. As he put it on the night stand beside him, Aura said, "This is good. Even if it is cold." She laughed and took a drink of coffee, smiling at him.

After eating, they got in the shower together. Riddick took her hard and fast for the second time that morning. When they got out and dried each other, he wondered why it was this woman made him feel like a horny teenaged boy. He had already had her twice since waking and as he rubbed the towel over her back, he felt his dick stir again. It was almost painful and he made himself think about grandmas in their underwear.

Later in the day they found themselves wrapped around each other, lying on the couch. They had the TV on a rerun of a comedy but neither were paying all that much attention. Aura was stroking Riddick's back over his shirt, he was laying half way on top of her and they were talking about the few places they had been to in the past.

"We went to Helion Prime once when I was a little girl," Aura said. "My dad had to go for a conference or something and took us all along. It was the second prettiest place I've ever been."

"Oh, yeah? What was the prettiest?" he asked as he lay against her chest with his eyes closed, enjoying the warmth of her body under his.

"Quintessa," Aura whispered.

Riddick's head shot up to look at her. She had a dreamy expression on her face as she stared off into space. "You've been to Quintessa? I didn't know they allowed anyone not born there on the planet."

Aura let her gaze focus and turn to meet Riddick's eyes. She could still picture the view from the small shuttle port. "We never left the shuttle," she explained. "They wouldn't let us. My father and a few other Glara Ouzel politicians were asked to take a meeting with the Elementals council but they wouldn't let anyone far from the port."

She could remember they were just about to leave Helion, when her father got an urgent message. He and his colleges were invited for an impromptu meeting on Quintessa. The Elementals had an important message for them and didn't feel comfortable relaying it through messengers. They requested they come as soon as possible to collect the information they had themselves. They had had to enter cryosleep for the long unplanned journey. It was the only time Aura had ever been under that didn't involve the eclipse. When they had landed the crew had been instructed to keep the women and child under but someone had made a mistake and Aura had awoken. Thinking she was home she made her way out of the cry locker and moved to the shuttle window port to look around. She first noticed the pink tinted sky, with large fluffy orange and yellow clouds. There was a massive lake filled with crystal clear water, with a purplish hue to it, next to the runway. You could see through to the bottom of the lake. She had seen silver fish, grey otters and a brown bear near the lake. Beside the lake was a village. It was quint, filled with small cottages of every color. She could see kids playing in gardens and laughing while they chased each other around. She had giggled at the sight of a big kid that was pretending to be slow in order for a little girl to catch him and bring him to his knees. When she had turned around her father was coming straight for her and had started to yell about being up and about. She had cried as he called for a crew member to get her back in her cry locker and back in cryosleep. That had been the last time she had ever left G.O.

Riddick had placed his head back down on her chest and was watching her closely. He could see in her eyes that she was playing the memory before her eyes like a film. She had smiled softly then frowned a little after a few seconds. When Aura pulled herself out of her memory, she realized she had let her hand go limp against Riddick's neck. As she started to massage at the muscles under her fingers, she looked down at him. She smiled and asked, "What about you? Where's the prettiest place you've been?"

Snorting, Riddick turned his face into her shoulder and shook his head. He had never been anywhere pretty before. Then he thought, " _That's not true. Where I am now, is the prettiest place I've ever been._ " But there was no way he was going to say that out loud.

"I've never been anywhere nice. Mostly hostile planets that no one wants to inhabit. That's where they like to have prisons," he said as he settled back down on her chest.

"That's too bad," she said. "Where would you go if you could?" she asked.

"Home," he replied without hesitation.

Aura smiled and asked, "And where is home?"

"Fuyra," he answered.

Aura felt him become stiff with his answer. She gentle stroked his back and asked, "Where is that? I've never heard of it before."

"Not many have. I'm not even sure where it is. All records have been destroyed. I only know of its existence because of my military records," he said. "Right after they sent me to the brig, I caught a glance of my records. Saw it on a birth certificate. I have no idea how they even had it."

Aura was taken back. This was the most personal thing he'd shared with her. She hadn't known for sure that he'd been a military man but had suspected it. He was very organized, always cleaned up after himself without hesitation and had an almost ritualistic way of grooming. And while he didn't exactly say it, she knew from the little he had said that something had happened during that time, that made him become the criminal he was today.

Riddick was quiet now and Aura was curious. She wasn't sure if it was a good idea or not to ask anymore questions but figured if he was being open about it now, it was the best time to ask. "What happened?" she whispered.

"I wouldn't follow orders. They wanted me to do something I knew was wrong for reasons they couldn't explain," he said harshly.

Not wanting to press her luck or burst their little bubble they had created, she decided to stop that line of questions. "So why not just look for it? Not every record ever could possible have been destroyed."

"That's what I've been doing. And I don't plan on stopping until I find it," he said.

As he tired to pull away and sit up, Aura held on to him tightly. She needed to change the topic again or she would lose him. "Where's the prettiest place you've been?" she blurted.

Thankful that she wasn't going to ask anymore personal question, Riddick went ahead and answered, "Here. This is the prettiest place I've ever been." He squeezed his arms around her hoping she knew he meant here with her so he wouldn't have to explain himself further.

Aura smiled to herself and squeezed back.

They both startled when Aura's stomach made a loud gurgling sound. Riddick laughed and got up. "Time to feed you, I guess."

Laughing, Aura replied, "I guess so. We really haven't had anything but snacks since breakfast."

Riddick offered her his hand. She took it and stood up to stand in front of him. She circled her arms around his neck and looked up at him. She looked into his eyes and saw something there she hadn't seen before. She wasn't sure what it was. Riddick knew exactly what it was and it made him uncomfortable that it so easily showed, and that he was feeling it in the first place. He pulled away and walked away to the kitchen. Aura stood stunned. She dropped her head to her chest as she felt a tear in her eye. She brushed it away and followed him to help make dinner.

Riddick asked her what she wanted for dinner as she entered. Aura suggested they just heat up the left over lasagna. He got it out as she turned on the oven. Riddick placed the dish on the top shelf and closed the door. When he turned around Aura was standing right in front of him again. She had her bottom lip in between her teeth and seemed to be radiating sexual tension.

Not sure if it was a response to what had just happened in the living room or not, he went to step around her to get out plates to set the table. Aura stopped him by once again wrapping her arms around his neck. One hand gripped the back of his neck tightly and the other went to the back of his head. She pulled him down to kiss her. When their lips meet Aura became an animal.

Riddick placed his hands on her hips as he stepped in to her. He pushed her back against the counter behind her and gave as good as he got. Moving her hands down, Aura used his shoulders to hoist herself up onto the counter and wrapped her legs around his waist.

Her lips moved away from his and down his chin while her hands moved to his belt. Now knowing what she was going for Riddick chuckled, "What happened to it being unsanitary to have sex in the kitchen?"

Aura spoke against his neck, "Shut up and take me."

Riddick growled. He lifted her off the counter and turned her around. "As you wish," he whispered roughly in her ear.

 **-EDOD-**

Aura's skin broke out in goose bumps from the sound of his voice. He quickly undid her pants and shoved them to her knees. Then his hand came up to the center of her back and pushed her forward. He slide it down over her ass and cupped her sex through her panties as she took deep haggard breathes from her bent over position. She tired to free her legs from the pants that wouldn't let her spread herself open for him but he shh'ed her and held her still with an arm wrapped around her waist. "Uh uh. Stay there."

Riddick pushed her panties to the slide and slid his finger between her folds. She was already wet and he shoved two fingers into her tight channel hard. Aura gasped and then moaned at the wonderful intrusion. Riddick leaned over her and whispered in her ear about how much he like her hot, tight, wet and ready for him. She continued to moan loudly as he pumped his fingers in and out of her. She clamped her thighs around his hand as she felt her orgasm build. With the added pressure of her legs closed tightly she came. She threw her head back and wailed at the ceiling.

Riddick pulled his fingers from his body and brought them up to his mouth. When Aura turned around she saw him sucking them clean. It turned her on to see him savoring her taste. She kicked off her jeans and finished undoing his pants. When she went to drop to her knees to taste him, he stopped her. He picked her up and placed her back on the counter, not even letting her get situated before he rammed his leaking cock into her pussy. Aura groaned and placed her hands behind her to keep from being pushed away form the edge of the counter. Riddick thrust into her savagely. He was doing just what she had asked. He was taking her. And she absolutely loved it.

It didn't take long for both of them to fall apart. Riddick leaned his weight against her as he caught his breath. Aura leaned against her arms weakly trying to support both of their weights. When the timer for the oven went off Riddick pulled back and laughed. "Guess you won't be using this counter anymore."

Aura looked down between her twitching legs and laughed too. "It's called bleach, Riddick."

 **-EDOD-**

He chortled loudly as he pulled up his pants. Aura smiled and hopped down, taking her own when Riddick offered them. They each situated their clothing and went back to getting dinner ready.

They sat at the living room coffee table to eat. They sat touching hip to hip, thigh to thigh, feeding each other, sharing quick kisses between bites, teasing each other. If anyone could see them, they'd think they were on a date or maybe a newly wed couple on their honeymoon.

As soon as the last bite was consumed Riddick was ready to go again. He stood and lifted Aura with him but didn't stop when she was standing. He picked her up and pulled her legs to wrap around his waist. He held on to her by her ass and Aura placed her hands on his face to pull his lips to hers. Riddick made his way up the stairs and into her room. He knew he had to show her exactly what he felt if he couldn't say it. He had to make sure she could feel it. That she wouldn't have any doubts when he was gone.

 **AN:**

 **Every time I plan an unseen lemon, I end up writing it. I wasn't going to write the kitchen scene but when I got to it I had just kept writing.**

 **One more chapter and the epilogue. The next chapter will probably be short. And I know the epilogue will be. Reviews are appreciated.**


	11. Chapter 10

**AN: Last chapter. Its short. Enjoy.**

The eight day of the eclipse always ended mid morning. The sun would rise again around nine am and life on Glara Ouzel would return to normal. Criminals would be heading home after a long week of vandalism, thievery and other petty crimes. It was time to go back to every day life. Some would go home to sleep, some would go home to get ready for work at the mines, while the rest of the community would breathe a sigh of relief that another eclipse had come and gone. The people that spent their time in a sleep pod, in cryosleep, would be awoken, aloud to eat, shower and go home to see if they were victims of the eclipse or not. By the next day most things would be back in order and everyone would continue on with day to day life of simply trying to live as normal a life as possible.

Aura woke to an empty, cold bed when her alarm went off. She had to return to the clinic today. Her shift started at eleven and ended at eleven. As she lay in bed, she listened for any sounds that would indicate where and what Riddick was up to this morning. When she didn't hear anything she got up and made her way downstairs.

In the kitchen she went straight to the coffee maker. She scooped two big spoonfuls of coffee grounds into the percolator and filled the tank with water. There weren't any signs that Riddick had been in the kitchen yet. She wondered if maybe he was still sleeping. She remembered waking in the middle of the night and feeling him beside her as she got up to use the restroom. Had he gotten up and gone back to the guest room while she slept?

She went to look for him. She checked the downstairs before she went up to the guest room. When she entered the pitch black room she paused. The house was silent except for her breathing and the coffee pot spurting hot coffee into the pot downstairs. She slowly moved her hand to the light switch by the door but couldn't make herself turn on the lights. If he was still there, it would hurt his eyes. If he wasn't it would hurt her.

Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, she flipped the switch. But she didn't need to open her eyes to know he wasn't there. He wasn't anywhere in the house. He had left.

Without looking she turned the light back off, turned around, shut the door quietly behind her and went back downstairs.

As she pasted the TV in the living room she turned it on. That's what she always did before work. She listened to the news. Then she made her coffee, had a quick breakfast and got ready for her day.

Grabbing a cup from the cabinet, she heard the weather man talking about the temperature rise. He said the temperature would be back to normal by that afternoon and the snow would be mostly melted by the following morning like usual.

As she sat at the table with a small bowl of cereal, she heard the news women start talking about an unauthorized departure.

"It can't be confirmed at this time, but authorities believe the ship held the escaped convict, Richard B. Riddick," she said. "We have contacted the air field where the ship was stolen from but no statement was given. More on this story later as more details are revealed."

Aura shot up from her seat and ran through the living room and into the entry way. She stopped in front of the control panel of her security system and brought up the menu. She went into the history and saw that the system had been deactivated at the back door three hours ago. Only the back door shutter were opened and then set to automatically reactivate five minutes later.

She went back to the TV and turned it off. She couldn't listen anymore. She stood staring at it blankly. She felt something wet slide down her face and touched it with her fingers. She was crying. Of course she was. He left and hadn't said good bye, hadn't left a note or anything. And to be honest, she wasn't all that surprised.

Not seeing the point of simple staring into nothing and crying over a man, that apparently didn't care as much as she had thought he had, she made her way up to her room to shower and dress for work.

While she got ready she made a mental list of the things she needed to get done that day. She remembered she was going to make the Ziza's a cake for the cookies they had remembered she liked. She needed to call her sister and let her know everything was fine with her. She had to go to the store to get groceries and cake ingredients she knew she was out of.

By the time she was ready for work and collecting her work bag, she felt numb. If she was so inclined she could tell make herself think it was all a dream. She knew it wasn't but maybe that would make it easier to move on from. As she disengaged her security system she told herself she wouldn't do that. And she wouldn't dwell on it either. There was nothing she would change about it.

She stepped out her door and turned to shut and lock it. Then she turned around and watched as the sun began to rise over Glara Ouzel. Life as she knew it had changed. She wouldn't miss how it used to be but she knew she would miss him.

As Aura made her way down the street, a single tear fell from her eye and she promised that would be the last she'd cry for him. It was time for her to live her life to the fullest and that didn't include wallowing and pining for a man she couldn't have. She hadn't needed him before and she didn't need him now. She smiled to herself and knew she would be just fine. And so would he, wherever he was.

 **AN:**

 **That's it. Short epilogue next. Reviews are appreciated.**


	12. Epilogue

**AN: This is it. I have a surprise though. Read the ending AN to learn what it is. Enjoy!**

With the eclipse only an hour away, Aura locked up the clinic and pressed the button on the key panel next to the front door. As the front door shutter clanged shut, she turned and began her walk home. She was trying to remember if she had written down the cookies she liked on her list that she had left with Mr. Ziza that morning. She smiled when she remembered that last time, three years ago, she hadn't and he had remembered for her.

When she got to the small grocery store a couple of blocks from her home, Mrs. Ziza was sweeping dust and dirt out the front door of the establishment. She looked up and saw Aura approaching, turned and yelled for her husband to bring her bags.

"Aura, there you are! I was going to send Alex to fetch you if you didn't show up soon," Mrs. Ziza said as she walked back into the store.

Aura followed and replied, "Oh you know me. Got to make sure everything is turned off and put away before the eclipse."

Mr. Ziza came around the counter that held the cash register with her bags and shook his head. "You work to hard, my dear. You need to take a vacation and relax."

Laughing, Aura said, "I'm about to have eight days off. I think that's all the vacation I need."

Mrs. Ziza looked between Aura and her husband. "You know this girl can't stop working. I'm sure her to do list is as long as my arm. She will be busy the entire eight days."

Aura laughed and nodded in agreement as she took the bags from Mr. Ziza.

"Your cookies are in the bag. Don't eat them all at once," he scolded her.

Aura shouldered the bags over her work bag and smiled at her favorite couple. She kissed both on the cheek and turned to leave. Over her shoulder she said, "Yes, sir! You two lock up and I'll bring you a cake on my way to work next week."

The Zizas wrapped an arm around each other and waved as she made her way out the door. They looked at each other and smiled. "You know those cookies will be gone by tonight," Mrs. Ziza said.

"I know," her husband smiled. "That's why I sent two boxes."

Mrs. Ziza swatted him on the chest and went back to cleaning up so they could lock up, activate their security system and head upstairs for dinner and bed.

Aura slide her key into the lock of her front door as she let the two surprisingly heavy canvas bags slide down her arm and into her hand. She pushed the door open and set her bags down on the table under the large control panel and stepped out of her shoes as she shut and locked the door behind her. She touched the screen and it lit up. She hit the activate button and listened for the sounds of the shutters falling into place.

She picked up the groceries and made her way into the living room. When she was half way through the dark room she froze. Someone was sitting on her couch, covered in darkness and she imminently knew exactly who it was.

Before he could say anything she dropped the bags to the floor and turned to face him. She placed her hands on her hips and glared at the man she hadn't seen or heard from in exactly three years. "If I scream the neighbors might report something suspicious," she said with a smile.

A chill ran down her spine when she heard the deep sexy voice reply, "Then don't scream."

THE END

 **AN: That's all she wrote. Actually its not. The surprise is that I'm writing a alternate epilogue. I hope you read it! Reviews are always appreciated.**


	13. Alternate Epilogue

p class="MsoNormal"Alternate Epilogue/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"AN: This is the end. For real. Enjoy. And please read the ending AN./strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"With the eclipse only an hour away, Aura locked up the clinic and pressed the button on the key panel next to the front door. As the front door shutter clanged shut, she turned and began her walk home. She was trying to remember if she had written down cookies on her list that she had left with Mr. Ziza that morning. She smiled when she remembered that last time, three years ago, she hadn't and he had remembered for her. She was sure he would remember again, if it had slipped her mind. It would be a long eight days without them if she didn't get them./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"When she got to the small grocery store a few of blocks from her home, Mrs. Ziza was sweeping dust and dirt out the front door of the establishment. She looked up and saw Aura approaching, turned and yelled for her husband to bring her bags./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Aura, there you are! I was going to send Alex to fetch you if you didn't show up soon," Mrs. Ziza said as she walked back into the store. "Where is Rinoa?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Aura followed and replied, "She'll be waiting for me when I get home I'm sure. And you know me. Got to make sure everything is turned off and put away before the eclipse."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Mr. Ziza came around the counter that held the cash register with her bags and shook his head. "You work to hard, my dear. You need to take a vacation and relax. Spend some time with Rinoa."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Laughing, Aura said, "We're about to have eight days off. I think that's all the vacation we need."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Mrs. Ziza looked between Aura and her husband. "You know this girl won't have anytime to relax with that spitfire of hers. And I'm sure her to do list is as long as my arm. She will be busy the entire eight days."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Aura laughed and nodded in agreement as she took the bags from Mr. Ziza./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""The cookies are in the bag. Don't let her eat them all at once," he scolded her./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Aura shouldered the bags over her work bag and smiled at her favorite couple. She kissed both on the cheek and turned to leave. Over her shoulder she said, "Yes, sir! You two lock up and Rin and I'll bring you a cake on my way to work next week."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"The Zizas wrapped an arm around each other and waved as she made her way out the door. They looked at each other and smiled. "You know those cookies will be gone by tonight," Mrs. Ziza said./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""I know," her husband smiled. "That's why I sent two boxes."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Mrs. Ziza swatted him on the chest and went back to cleaning up so they could lock up, activate their security system and head upstairs for dinner and bed./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Aura slide her key into the lock of her front door as she let the two surprisingly heavy canvas bags slide down her arm and into her hand. She pushed the door open and set her bags down on the table under the large control panel and stepped out of her shoes as she shut the door behind her. She reached into her purse and pulled out her phone to call Shelly./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Where are you? I just got home," she said when she answered./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""We are just down the street. Give us a few minutes," Shelly replied./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Ok, but hurry up. I want you to get home before it gets dark," Aura said worriedly. They each said good bye and she ended the call./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"She picked up the groceries and made her way into the living room. When she was half way through the dark room she froze. Someone was sitting on her couch, covered in darkness and she imminently knew exactly who it was./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Before he could say anything she dropped the bags to the floor and turned to face him. She placed her hands on her hips and glared at the man she hadn't seen or heard from in exactly three years. "If you scream the neighbors might report something suspicious," she said with a smile./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"A chill ran down her spine when she heard the deep sexy voice reply, "Then don't scream."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Aura threw her head back and laughed. "Oh, I won't be the one to scream. If anyone does, it will probably be you. And maybe Rin," she said slyly./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Just then the front door flew open and in ran the cutest toddler ever. Aura bent her knees and got ready to catch the tiny thing as she jumped into her arms. "Mommy, mommy," the small child sang as she wrapped her tiny arms around her mother's neck to hug her tightly./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Hey, baby. How was your day?" she asked as her child leaned back. Aura pushed Rinoa's curly hair from her face and looked into her beautiful chocolate brown eyes. She was a miniature version of herself with few features that clearly came from her father./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Aura turned to look at the man still in the shadows of the living room and smiled. Rin began talking a mile a minute about everything she'd down with Ms. Shelly that day and didn't even notice him./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Shelly called from the door that she put Rin's bag down by Aura's and she was going home. Aura told her she'd see her next week and to let her know when she got home./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"When the front door shut Aura turned and looked back at Rinoa. "Baby, I have someone I want you to meet." She walked to the kitchen and turned on the light, turned around and pointed at Riddick. Rin turned her head and saw the biggest man she'd ever seen before looking shocked on their couch. "This is Riddick. And he is your daddy."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"AN: And that is it. All done. No more. I wrote this for Victoria. She absolutely loves babies in fan fiction. I never saw Aura getting pregnant but I thought what the hell! Stuff happens. And considering everything else about Riddick is super badass, why not his sperm too. lol. Anyway! I hope if you have read all of this you enjoyed it at least as half as much as I did. This is my first completely story as an adult and I put a lot into it. I hope it shows. Thank you for reading. As always, reviews are appreciated. /strong/p 


End file.
